Destiny
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: Edward left in NM thinking Bella was a fragile human.It turns out she wasn't,she was a mutant.Now theres a war between supernatural creatures against the Reapers.Fate just cant keep them apart but this time its a fight to the death.Full sum iside.
1. Chapter 1: Secrects Untold

**A/N- I had a very random Idea and made it into a story. Edward left in new moon, he left thinking Bella was a fragile human but it turns out she wasn't. Instead of being angry she turns that into hate and uses that to control her abilities. Fate interferes and they end up meeting again. Only this time they have to fight for their lives.**

**-- Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Marvel ********, (for the slight X-men refrences) .**

Prologue-

He said he loved me.

He said he would never leave me.

He said he would be together forever.

But here I am alone; he said he never loved me. He said I was just some distraction to him. Just something to get his mind off of things. He just frickin left, and his family left with him. Well you know what he can go fuck himself; I have better things to do then sulk over nothing.

The next time I see him, I swear I will beat him down with a tree or two if the first one breaks.

And yes I can. It was the one thing I never told anyone. Not even Charlie knew, Renee would have guessed but I moved to Forks before she could suspect anything. It was the reason he couldn't read my mind and it was the reason I have died in weird accidents. See the thing that blocked Edward out was my shield; yes I can control it completely. I didn't need him snooping around my head; I need my personal sanctuary left to me and me alone. I can create a physical and mental shield, I discovered it when I was thirteen in a weird accident….

_Flash back_

_It was there stupid idea to go camping. They know bad things happen to me at the oddest moments. I stood in the middle of the forest, I was getting dark and I had to find them. I walked east for a while and ended up where I started. I was officially lost, a branch snapped and I quickly turned, loosing my footing. I fell on my ass. A growl followed and from the shadows a huge mountain lion came out. It snarled as it approached, I crawled back and it came closer. It tensed before pouncing; I covered my face with my arms and waited for impact. _

_But nothing happened. I moved my arm and opened my eyes. I could see a pinkish bubble around me, I got up and the bubble moved with me. The lion kept attacking but it couldn't get through, eventually it gave up. I reached up and poked the bubble and it jiggled a little. It popped when I found the others._

_--_

Back when I was still in Phoenix, a family moved in down the street from where I lived. They were the DiVinchi's; a family of five- Emma, Marc, Pete, Gemini and Souzan. They were different like me; each of them had ability. Emma (the mom of the house) could do mind related things, everything from mind reading to sending out mind blasts. Gemini she could clone herself. Marc had x-ray vision (which was really annoying). Pete could manipulate and create electricity. Souzan could manipulate and create objects and plants- well anything that came from the ground.

With their help, I learned to perfect my talent. It took a while but two years later I could protect my mind, bring up a shield when necessary and make it seem like I had telekinesis.

Chapter ONE

I woke up this morning feeling renewed Like I knew something good was going to happen but with something bad at the same time. I got up, showered and changed quickly. I didn't feel like going to school today. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I felt hungry and went straight for the fridge. I pulled out the milk and grabbed the cereal and a bowl. I put the milk back and noticed the note on the fridge. I moved a little closer to read it. It said-

_Bella,_

_You don't have to go to school today. One of your friends from Phoenix is on her way over and I want you spend the day with her. Ever since Edmond left you haven't been the same. _

_Have a good day, I expect you back by midnight._

_-Charlie _

Awe so sweet. I knew he cared but wow that was nice of him. I finished my breakfast and cleaned up. The doorbell rang as I finished.

I opened the door and a colourful blur came at me, hugging me.

"Bubbles!" she screamed, only one person called me bubbles.

"Souzan!" I yelled. She gave me another squeeze before letting go.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I said. I was happy she was here but I knew she wasn't the kind of person who showed up randomly. So there had to be a reason.

"There is some business that needs to be taken care of and my best friend happened to be in the same town so here I am." She said. She stepped back, looking at me intently. She looked a little different from the last time I had seen her. Her forest green eyes were more vibrant now and her hair was a darker shade of brown and the tips were highlighted a green that matched her eyes. She dressed like she usually did – bright short shorts with a loose shirt. No matter what the weather was like she was never cold, except when it snowed but that was a rare event.

"Anyways you look like someone ran over your dog and your about to kill them for it. What the hell happened?" She asked.

"You know how I moved to Forks to spend more time with my dad" she nodded

"Well when during the year I was in a relationship with this guy. His name was Edward Cullen, I thought he was different but it turned out he was a stupid jackass and dumped me a week after my birthday. SO now I really don't like him and to make things worse, he moved to Alaska." I said, I was on the verge of yelling but I calmed myself down.

"Wait Edward, does he have penny coloured hair and goldenish eyes." She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked cautiously.

"Well this isn't going to end well" she muttered under her breathe but I heard.

"Okay we have some shopping to do before we head to the final destination" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out. She stopped letting me close the door and dragged my to the truck parked in the driveway. It was a sleek black pickup truck with a neon green 'the incredible hulk' design along the side and front.

Yup this is definitely her truck.

She got into the driver seat and revved the engine. I had to jump a little to get into the car but it worked.

--- A few hours later—

She took me shopping for work out clothes. Each time I denied needing it she would come up with a reason I would. WE went into all the shops I dreaded. But by the time we left we left the mall with three bags in each arm. I would say it wasn't that bad.

We got back to her truck; she put the bags in the back and got into the driver side. She revved the engine as I got into the passenger side. She drove out the parking lot and sped back towards Forks.

WE sat in a comfortable silence, nothing needed to be be said. I wanted to ask her what she ment by the buisness she mentioned earlier but I couldn't find the right words to say. So the rest of the ride ended up being quiet with the radio on.

She stopped the car suddenly. I looked around and we were completely surrounded by trees, trees and more trees.

"Where are we?" I asked, she stepped out of the truck and headed around back. I heard the trunk open and some shuffling. My door opend and a pile of clothes landed in my lap.

"Hurry up, put these on. Come out when your ready" she said and closed the door.

I manged to change into the outfit without hurtiing myself. I was now wearing some loose black sweat pants and a tight blue tank top. I hoped out of the car and she was leaning against a tree nearby. She had changed her outfit as well, she wore a dark green cropped tank top and a pair off camoflague capris. Instead of the usual heels her feet were bare except for the black cloth wapped around the middle of each foot.

"Come on we have to get moving, it will take a while o get there" she said

"Oh and here, wear these" she handed me black flats.

She started walking. I had to run a little to catch up to her.

"I know I haven't told you much but things have gotten pretty serious since you left Phoenix. There have been attacks, I'm sure you heard about the coven in Alsaka and the Volturi but this shit is getting so messed up. I mean everything is getting out of hand, all the other creatures are targets and we have almost a two percent chance of surving," she said.

"who is behind all this?" I asked, she never mentioned who it was or who they were.

"They call themselves the Reapers, they are the dumbest shitters on this planet. They are determined to destroy anything that isn't human" Souzan said

"What des this have to do with me or the Cullens" I asked

"As you probably know, the Cullens aren't human and last time I checked vampires weren't qualified as human. As for you, your aren't completely human either. You are more of a mutant" She said.

What the hell, why didn't anyone tell me before. I knew I was different but isn't being called a mutant a little extreme?

"And the Cullens are going to be at the meeting so try not to freak out much." She said. She stopped walking for a moment before she turned to me.

"Are you going to freak if you see him cuz' if you do, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. "she said, her eyes had an evil glimer to them. I shock my head, she took my hand and we walked ino the clearing.

The field was the size of a football field. It felt like I had been here before but why I had no idea. Gemini was waiting in the field fighting with her clones. She stopped when we walked in.

"HI BELLA" all the clones said in unison. I smiled and waved. Maybe being in Forks isn't so bad after all.

--- What do you think? Do you hate it love? Reviews make my day--


	2. Chapter 2: Uppercuts & Kicks

Chapter 3- Uppercuts & Kicks -

THIRD PERSON'S POV—

Souzan wanted Bella to be prepaired to fight at any moment so she let Gemini ( clones included) help her train. Bella was skilled, she knew what she was doing but she was stilll a little rusty. When Gemini kicked, she blocked it a few seconds late. At this rate she would be ready by the time they showed up. Bella's shield was stronger then before too, it was now a dark shade of red. Meaning she was angry at something or someone.

'I blame Edward, hes going to be in for the shock of his life when he see her now' Souzan thought as she watched. A giant flower grew from the ground and Souzan sat on top of it. Some would say she was abusing her powers but in reality she wasn't. She was instructed to watch for others who were suppose to show up. For now she had to sit and watch them train.

Bella kicked and her shield surrounded her. Bella had to focous, she concentrated on her shield and used it to protect her fists and legs. Surprisingly it worked. Her hands now glowed with the intenseness from the shield.

'awesome' Bella thought. Gemini wasn't cloning herself anyomre so it was one on one. Bella had to focous to keep the sheild up. Gemini attacked catching Bella off guard, she stumbled but stayed stayed standing. She ran at her but Gemini jumped out of the way, kicking the back of her knees. Bella fell but got up slowly. She was hurt but she didn't show show it.

Souzan sat ontop of the flower waiting for someone to show. The direction of the wind shifted making it obvious that someelse was around. The air smelt tainted, Souzan knew a coven was coming.

"Take a break and just realx for a sec, I'll be back" Souzan called as she hoped off her flower. The flower shrived up and sissapeared as if nothing had been there before. Souzan made her way over to the other side of the field, from there she ran over to the people.

In the forest was the Cullen coven. They were on there way to the field, why they were going no one knew except Carlisle and Alice. But they weren't allowed to tell the others. Carlisle was told to meet his old friend Emma in the big field east of Forks and to bring his family. It was hard to be back in Forks, ever since that day noneof them had been the same. Edward hasn't smiled at all and is refusing to speak . He was he most curious out of everyone, it bothered him when he was being blocked and that's exactly what they were doing.

A distant heartbeat distracted them momentarily.

"Someone's coming this way" Jasper stated. Alice was excited for some reason, she had seen their reaction to who was coming and she couldn't wait for the reaction.

"Why would a human be way out here" Emmett asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Rosalie said. The heartbeat was getting closer and soon they could smell her as she approached.

'mmmm she smells like peaches and vanilla' Jasper thought. Ever since they left Forks Jasper had learned to control his bloodlust completely and Alice was ecstatic over this.

Souzan knew she was getting close now the air reeeked of death but it was sweet in a way. She stepped past a few trees and stopped. Infront of her were a group of vampires, she wasn't surprised at all. It wasn't the first time she had seen them. She coughed to get their attention.

"You guys must be the Cullens" she said. Edward looked at her suspiciously and in disgust, she was singing some song with subliminal messages in her head.

"Yes we are. I'm guessing your one of Emma's children"Carlisle asked

"My name is Souzan and yes I'm one of her adopted kids. Emma hasn't arrived yet so she called me and told me to get you. " Souzan said, Edward still didn't like her. She seemed famillar and her scen t was mixed with the famillar scent of freesias.

"I'm not going, I don't trust her"He stated. Now she was getting mad, she really didn't have a choice in this.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't care if you don't want to go! Ughh I don't have the paitence for this shit right now, just come on" She said, her voice was getting louder.

Edward shook is head no and it made her madder. She focoused hard, the powder appeared in her hand. She lifted her hand-palm up – and blew ittowards Edward. Edward saw it coming and stopped breathing. Souzan knew if he stopped breathing it would still work. The dust seeped through his marble skin and he collapsed when it started to take affect.

"What did you do to him"Esme exclaimed, she was worried Jasper could feel it radiating off her.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in twenty minutes or so. Just pick him up and lets get going." Souzan said in a rush. As asked Emmett picked Edward up and slung him over his shoulder. They followed her, Carlise walked up beside her and spoke.

"Emma mentioned you had powers but what did you use on him?"

"Atropa belladonna"

"How did you manage to do that? What can you do?" he asked

"Its really isn't that great, my power is to create and control nature or anything that once came from nature" she said

They kept walking and they came into the clearing. The Cullens froze, they weren't expecting Bella to be sitting there. Souzan knew already and kept walking. She went straight up to Bella, interupting her fight. Bella was furious, she still hadn't worked off her anger. Souzan put her hand on her shoulder to calm her momentarily.

"Please don't freak" she whispered, Souzan let go and waited. She thought Bella was going to attack or at least make his head implode.

Souzan looked around and noticed the rest of her family had showed up along with a few others she had met before. Now there were thirteen mutants, ten vampires and fifteen werewolves. A nice turn out.

"Can I have everyones attention !" Emma yelled, everyone turned towards her.

"If you have any questions you may speak to one of my children. Ths meeting is so everyone can get to know eachother" she said.

ALICE'S POV-

I can't believe I didn't see this. There were clues that Bella was different but why didn't we figure this out before. Now I really wanted to know one thing-

Was Bella a mutant?

I would find out and it was now or never. I was overjoyed when Emma said we had to mingle and get to know eachother. I was walking towards Bella but that Souzan girl grabbed her and pulled her towards the dogs from La Push. Eww how can she stand to be around them, they smell disgusting. SO instead of chasing after Bella I went to Emma. If I couldn't ask Bella then Emma should know something right?

I ran towards Emma, avoiding the people in the way.

"Emma!"I called, she turned in my direction and smiled slightly. I stopped infront of her, her eyes shone with knowledge.

"Hello" she said

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about Bella?" I asked, her smile dissapeared for a second but returned.

"You'd have to aske her my dear"she said, and I walked away. That was no help at all. I know this will end badly I don't need a vision to tell me that. I had to talk to Bella, she's my bestest friend and an amazing person. Edward was a jackass for leaving her.

I walked back to Jasper, he held me probably sensing what I was feeling. WE stayed like this for a while when some child came up and took Jasper away from me. She said Emma wanted to speak with him. So he gave me a kiss and left.

WE were here for an hour and I still have no idea what this is about. Why would the mutts, vampires and humans be together for?

"There is a war going on and we have no chance against them alone. So Emma thought it would be better to fight together." Edward said. I didn't even notice him approaching

"I don't get it, why would Bella be here? Emma never explained why" I said, he flinched when I said her name. HE really needs to get over this or get back with her.

"She was blocking me, I think she knows we have abilities." He said, looking at her from across the field. I looked around the field, Carlisle and Esme were speaking to Emma. I could overhear their conversation from where I was.

"Is it possible for us to get a demonstration, I find this particulary interesting." Carlisle said.

" Sure, who would you like to see?" Emma asked.

"Bella, I am curious about her abilities" Esme said. Emma turned and motioned for Bella to come to her. Bella stood and made her way to the bent down and whispered in her ear. Bella nodded, she looked up and at our direction. She lifted her finger in a 'come here' gesture. Edward got up quickly and was infront of her in a few seconds.

"No, crap this is gonna be bad" Gemini said

"Naww, I waited for this sit all day" some guy said

Everyone was watching now. Bella seemed to be concentrating, her hands curled into fists and they shone slightly. I watched as she pulled her arm back slightly, her hands glowed red and she swung forward. Her fist impacted with his face. I heard a slight crack and a masculine groan from Edward. Bella did a roundhouse kick, her foot made contact with his face as well and her went tumbling to the ground.

That looked like it hurt.

"Holy shit man, she beat the crap out of you in two hits!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie hit him after he made the comment.

How did she do it. A human would of broken their arm and leg if they tried that. But oddly enough Bella seemed unbroken.

She has to be one of them. Why didn't she tell us before, we would of accepted her either way. I felt sad now, after what she did tto Edward she must really hate him now.


	3. Chapter 3: Beats & Gossip

Chapter 3-

Edwards POV- in the clearing-

My mind was fuzzy like something was interfering with it. I have never felt like this before. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a wide clearing, similar to the one we played baseball in. The air smelt tainted with too many scents, it smelt like a wet dog covered in perfume- nasty!

People were around; I could hear their thoughts clearly.

'_I hope he's okay, Souzan should apologize' _

'_Dumbass deserves it for messing with her' _

'_By next week she'll be able to kick ass like a pro'_

'_I still don't get it why is Bella here?'_ The last thought caught my attention, why would Bella be here.

I looked around the clearing and I spotted her- I smelt her before I saw her. She looked as beautiful as ever, the wind was blowing in her direction making her hair fly around her. Her features were tense and were tense. It made her seem like a fighter but I knew she wasn't, she was the same Bella I knew before. She was calm, intelligent and completely heartbroken. I felt horrible, leaving her vulnerable in this town. She was a danger magnet and me being around her was making depleting her chance of living. She was so torn when I told her I was leaving. She would forgive me eventually right?

'_We were here for an hour and I still have no idea what this is about. Why would the mutts, vampires and humans be together for?' _

I noticed Alice pondering some things in her head; I went top sit beside her and spoke.

"There is a war going on and we have no chance against them alone. So Emma thought it would be better to fight together." I said, she jumped slightly not noticing my approach. **(A/N:Edward knows there is a war going on but the rest of the Cullens – except Alice, Carlise and Esme - think they are just humans who know too much. Alice figured it out in the last chapter, Edward was getting his ass whooped and figures it out after.)**

Carlisle thoughts were focused on the humans around us; they weren't any different so why does he care about them so much? Carlisle and Esme were talking to Emma about these children.

I still don't get it what I'd so special about them. I looked up at my angel and she was beside Emma. Emma whispered in her ear and then she turned to me. Our eyes locked and she made a 'come here' gesture with her hand. I was beside her within a second.

"Shit this is going to end badly" a brunette girl said

"Naww man, I've been waiting for this all day" the guy behind her said

I was looking at her, she frowned noticing my staring. She smirked slightly, I took the moment to look at her. Her hands curled into fists and they glowed slighty.

What is going on?

She pulled her arm back and swung. I was about to move but her fist collided with my face. I heard a crunh and my nose felt broked. It hurt like hell, I covered my nose with my hands. She shook her hand and jumped in the air slightly, her foot seemed to go back a little and it swung forward. It mad contact with my 'neither regions'and I moved my hand away from my face, clutching my waist. I fell to my knees, it hurt llike hell.

And Emmett had to comment on it.

"Holy shit, man she just beat the crap out of you in two hit!" he yelled, Rosalie hit him in the back of his head.

I felt something light step on my back. I lifted my head and saw a tree get uprooted. The tree was being held up by a dark pink ring, it floated in my direction. I moved to the left and it came flying to wards me. It smashed as it collided with me, splitting in half.

"Oh no you don't that's enough!" Souzan said. I moved so I was now sitting up, I saw Bella being dragged back, a vine was twisted around her waist. Her eyes were fierce and a little terrifying. She was clawing at the vines, each time one broke another would appear.

"Bella will you stop that, you can beat him some other time." Souzan demanded. She was beside a thrashing Bella. Finally she stopped mooving and the vines dissapeared, as soon as they were completely gone. Souzan was happy for a second before Bella jumped. My arms were pinned down and I couldn't move.

_Why wasn't anyone trying to help me, or do anything at all._

I moved my head upwards, Bella was being held back by Souzan and she was freaking out. Her mind was all over the place, she couldn't make up her mind.

'_Aww crap, what to do.. I could make Bella pass out or I could create an Earth quake and suck Edward into the Earth. ….. I like th e first choice better.' Souzan thought_

She turned Bella towards her and kissed her. Bella slowly stopped strugling, her arms wrapped around Souzans neck and she slowly stopped struggling; going limp.

'_Damn that was hot' Emmett thought_

'_I hope she isn't dead, she better not be cuz' we have a training together' _

Almost everyones thoughts were about Bella. A big figure walked up to Souzan and lifted her up and carried her into the forest, I guess they're not coming back. I felt jealous, I should be the only person to hold my Bella like that. But she wasn't my Bella anymore; she was just Bella.

-- the next day—

BPOV-

I woke up with a major headache. I have no idea what happened last night but I hope it wasn't something stupid. I feel like I should remember, like it was important. I ignored the feeling and got ready for school. I walked to school, I was a little late and so I stopped at the office to get a late slip. I missed first hour so I went straight to my second hour class, History.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria.I walked to the line and picked up a bottle of soda and a bag of doritos. Yumm. I was going to sit at the usual table but it was taken. Taken by none other then the Cullens.

'Great, this is exactly what I need.' I thought sarcasticly. I went and sat down beside Angela, she didn't mind. She was a tiny bit surprised by my presince but she accepted me. The rest of the table ignored me except Mike. He was estatic that I was around.

"Have you seen the new girl, she is such a slut" Lauren said. Her voice was all nassally and nasty. I lost my appetite.

"Who" I asked. She looked at me in shock.

"Here name is Souzan and she just transferred here" Jessica said. There were a lot of Susans around the school, I doubt it could be Souzan DiVinchi.

"What does she look like, I migh of seen her around." I said

"Well, she had long brown hair with green highlights and dark green eyes. And like oh my gosh, she showed up in flannel pants and a tank top. I mean who does thar?" Jessica said. Yup that sounds like something she would do.

"I heard, she was sent here because no other school wanted her" Lauren said.

"Well I heard she's a druggie" Jessica said

The cafeteria dors opened loudly and in walked Souzan. She wore just what Jessica said; blue flannel pajamas pants and a black loose tank top. She walked through the cafeteria and stod on one of the tables.

"HEY, can I get everyones attention!" She said loudly. It was pin quiet in a matter of seconds, all heads turned in her direction.

"AS you all probably know my name is Souzan Divinchi, I wanted to clear up all these random rumours that were spread. First of all I'm not a druggie or an addict of anykind. I'm here because I wanted a change from being homeschooled. Three; I woke up late and I wasn't up to changing so I came here in comfortable clothes, say whatever you want about it I really don't care. Thank you for listening" She said and she jumped off the table. The cafeteria slowly got louder. Souzan didn't leave the cafeteria, she was walking towards the table I was sitting at. She looked mad, oh no

She walked up to Jessica and tapped her on her shoulder. Jessica turned around quickly and gasped when she saw Souzan.

"Jenny, Jenna, July.. Jessie whatever the hell your name you insist on spreading shit, then make it sound realistic and no I don't wear contacts my eyes are naturally this colour. Just because your eyes are dull you don't need to hate on mine" She said, Jessica was speechless. I almost choked on my soda, this was too sad but I was loving it. Souzan looked up at me and smirked. She pulled up a chair and sat on it.

"Hey Bells, whats up?" She asked

"Nothing much,but seriously why are you at school?" I asked

"I'll tell you later, after school and then you can come over, Gemini really wants to see you."

" I'll have to ask my dad and he'll most likely say yes" I said, she smiled and stood.

"Kay, see you around" She walked off

"Oh my god, how do you know her?" Jessica asked

Before I could respond the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell , _I thought as I rushed to my next class. Biology, I had beeb dreading this all day. I walked across the school, taking my time. By the time walked in I was already there. I was expecting Edward to be in the seat beside me but he wasn't luckily he wasn't. I really didn' want to face him.

Gym passed by uneventfully and finally school was over. I got my things out of my locker ad walked to the parking lot. It was raining- as usual but it wasn't that bad. Not pouring just spitting.

I spottted Souzan waiting and I walked over to her. She seemed mad or angry, as I got closer she started pacing . Something must be wrong. Her expression suddenly changed as she saw me.

"Bella, hey how are ya?" She asked

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good, just waiting for my baby" she said. Oh course she was always anxious when someone took her car

"Who has it this time?"

"Marc" she saidd, her expression was spaced out. A car pulled up into the parking lot, windows rolled down and speakers blasting.

'_Well I'll take your man right out the box  
And put him under my padlocks  
So when you see us together chillin' in the place  
Cold walkin' and sportin' him in your face  
Go ahead roll your eyes, suck your teeth  
Keep huffin' and puffin' like a dog in heat  
You can call me a crook, a robber, a thief  
But I'll be your butcher if you got beef  
You know what's up - I ain't no poo-putt  
Cuz Pepa kick butts off dumb, young bucks like you  
And the rest of your crew  
If moms want static I'll dis her, too  
So scram you know who I am  
Damn, chick, don't play me, punk cuz I'll take your man_

I'll take your man whenever I feel like it  
This ain't a threat or a bet, it's a damn promise  
From me to you, your sex life's through  
If you get another lover, I'll take him, too  
All I have to do is say a rhyme or two  
And he'll hop and leave you like a kangaroo  
I'll make him heel for me even steal for me  
His mother and father he'd kill for me  
That's what you get for trying to play smart  
Now take a hike with that slayed-up heart  
Girl, you don't know if you're comin' or goin'  
Look at your face - your jealousy's growin' and showin'  
Don't get mad - you don't have the right  
I throw below solo but ladylike on the mic  
Psyche is where I win my battles  
I'll handle you like a baby with a rattle  
Don't make me prove to you that I can  
Either give him up or get slammed - I'll take your man'

The car pulled up infront of us. All the other students stopped what there were doing and turned to see who it was. The music continued to play in the background. Only Marc would play this song and blast it. The driver side opened and out walked Marc. He looked happier as he picked up Souzan. He gave her a hug and set her down He gave her a peck on her cheek and turned to me.

"Oh my gawd Bella, you look gorgeus and those shoes are adorable" He said, he lifted my hand, making me hugged me.

"hey to you too" I said smiling, he always made made twirl around in a circle. He always did this, he had to know what I was wearing and he had to approve, if he didn't he would drag me to the neaest mall. Geeze, hes like the guy version of Alice.

He nodded in approval and lifted me up into the drove off and they dropped me off at my house.

----

Next chapter will be up asap.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts & Dissapearing Acts

Chapter 4- Thoughts and 'Dissapearing Acts'

JASPER"S POV –

I knew my eyes were almost pitch balck so I opted to go hunting, Edward decided to joinn me for some reason. Before we left Alice told me to 'Bring her back', she didn't mantion who the girl was or how I would find her.

After the meeting with the DiVinchi's all hell broke loose- well almost… Instead of just being in the house, Carlisle decided it would be better to enroll us back in school. Since Rosalie, Emmett and I graduated last year we didn't have to go. Alice and Edward had to go to keep up the act, this time the story was that we had to go to Florida to visit one of Esme's Aunts and it was her last wish to see us before she passed. They believed the stoies and the town's gossip queens ate it up.

We eventually found a spot that with a slight overpopulation of animals and went fot the hunt. WE went in separate directions; he went north I went east. We would meet up in a few hours.

I drained three deers and a bear before I felt full. I couldn't be tempted when we had to fight alongside with these humans and Alice would be a little disapointed if I slipped with the diet.

I heard some slurred singing in the distance. It sounded feminin, I wonder who it is. The singing stopped and she spoke.

"Is anyone there, cuz I can't feel my….. toes anymore" she said, she sounded confused or dizzy. I followed the voice and walked in the same direction. I picked up my pace and the distinct rhythm of a heartbeat, it was beating slightly slower then it should,.

I stepped through and around the trees but stopped when I saw her. It was that Souzan girl we met the niht before. She was against a tree upside down position. Her body was facing away from the tree; she was tied to it by vines and such. Her top was ripped and two big leaves were covering her chest area, her legs looked like she was doing the splits in the air and she was stuck. I wanted to help her down but a part of me wanted to adirme the irony of this situation. I mean she said she can control plants so how did she get like this.

"are you just going to stand dere n' stare cuz I'm starting to feel real dizzy" she said. I moved a little quicker and I tried to tug on the vines, after a few tries it ripped and I moved on to the next one. The process went by quickly and she tumbled to the ground.

"Oww' she groaned, she pulled her legs up to her chest to cover up herself. She looked dazed for a second, she then stood. I was about to turn around but her chest was already covered with one leaf, she was decent but not fully aware. Her emotions were out of control, I sent her a heavy wave of calm to settle her, and she dropped. I caught her easily; I lifted her up over my shoulder. She was acting like a drunk and it wouldn't be nice if I left her here.

I carried her util I found Edward; as usual he wasn't there when I need him.

_Edward where are you, I found someone important and I need your help_

I waited where I was, and still no response.

_Edward, sstop being a frickin prude i swear if I end up klling her it'll be your fault_

I thought out louder, almost yelling at him in my mind... I could hear his footsteps now. He was close. Souzan shifted on my shoulder.

"Could you loosen your grip on my hips, cuz' I kind of need em" she said. I hadn't noticed, I loosened my grip slightly and she sighed in contentment.

"Thanks"she said.

"How did you end up in the forest?" I asked, she tensed and I sent her a wave of calm.

"My boyfriend broke up with me…. I came down here to work off my anger. I was momentarily distracted and ended up like that in the tree. Luckily you showed up when you did…" She trailed off

"He broke up with me for the stupidest reason, just cuz I wouldn't put out. I mean seriously he's such a fucking douche bag and to make things worse, he came down here to apologise. So I just left" she said, she was feeling compassionate, I felt compelled to know more so I sent out a wave of honesty and I started asking her questions.

"Why are you so close with Bella?"

"Shes just like me, we are total opposites but we get along so well. I met her back in pheonix a few years ago, we instantly connected. I trusted her completely and she didn't freak. WE found out later that she had powers of her own and Emma helped train her. She later decided to move to Forks to be with her dad and we threw her one hell of a party"

Finally Edward showed up, he looked amused by the situation. Jackass

"Don't even start with me" I said, I started walking

"Who are you talking to? " Souzan asked.

"Ohh, Edweird heyyy" she said, his smirk turned into a frown

"Its Edward"

"I know, I mean the other night if I as in Bella's postion I would of made your head explode. And she can do that you know" Souzan said, Edward was scared shitless.

_Aww poor Eddiekins. You broke up with your girlfriend, not knowing she could kill you. Well it sucks to be you._

Honestly I felt bad for him. But Bella- her emotions were mad, angry, hurt, heartbroken and pissed as hell. I was starting to feel bad for Edward, maybe if he knew he wouldn't have left her. Then we would still be one happy family coven.

We continued walking

"Can you hurry this up, you walking slowly is giving me a serious wedgie. "She stated. I laughed and picked up the pace. We arrived at the house a few minutes later. Alice rushed out of the house; I put Souzan down and went to kiss my love.

WE eventually got into the house, everyone was questioning why I brought Souzan here. IT was getting louder and louder. As I was going to answer one question another would pop up. I just stayed quiet and waited, out of the corner of my eye I could see Souzan texting someone. The others didn't noticed and they kept up with the questions. She got up and walked to the window. Happiness and anxiety were raditating from her.

Suddenly a black puff of smoke appeared, it was a man with blue skin and a tail. He picked up Souzan bridal style. Everyone stopped and turned to see, sensing another person in the room.

"See Ya later" she said and poof she was gone.

_What the hell was that?_

"What the hell?" Emmett said confused.

I knew this town was odd but how much weirder could it get.

----


	5. Chapter 5: Broken walls & Stupidity

Chapter 4-

Carlisle's POV-

It was a very sudden request. Emma had called me at the hospital asking me to come over; she mentioned that she knew I had some questions for her. She had told me before that she had some telepathic abilities. Which is unusual for any human but she proved that she was. She stated that she could read minds, project thoughts and do many other things- she promised to show me. Anyhow I had to show up at her house at seven sharp and she also requested I bring Edward along. Why? - I had no idea.

The last meeting with her family and my family hadn't gone as planned. We were shocked to say the least to see our Bella there. We had known Isabella was different- she dated a vampire, most humans wouldn't do that- but we did not know she could do all hat. But it explains everything, why Edward couldn't read her mind, if he could read her mind he probably would of found her interesting either way. She was a rather interesting human; I wish things had gone better between her and Edward.

I was sitting in my office at home, reminiscing on what she had said, it had slipped my mind before and now it came back up.

_Edward, can you come to my office_

I put down my book as he entered my office. He sat on one of the chairs nearby the bookcase

"Yes Carlisle" he said

_I have to meet with Emma at seven and she requested that you come along _

"Why?"

_She never said why. _

"Fine, I can go" he said and got up and walked towards the door. He paused at the door.

"There's something weird about that family you know and I don't like it" he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_There are a lot of things you don't know Edward_

"I heard that" Edward called from somewhere in the house. I laughed quietly and continued my wok.

--- A few hours later. ---

I had changed my clothes and informed Esme that I had to go over to Emma's house. She said I had to be back before ten , I would be of course. I told her I would call her if anything happens.

I got into my mercedes, Edward was in the passenger seat. Emma gave me directions before so I knew where I was going. We pulled up to a enourmos house- bigger then ours- it was at least four stories high, it had a mystical feeling to it. I stopped the car in the driveway infront of the house. We stepped out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure about this, it doesn't seem right" Edward said.I nodded and knocked on the door. I could hear shuffling and shouts from inside the house.

"I got it, shut up man." He door swung open, loudly crashing against the wall. No one was standing there. I was shocked for a second, before a female came down from above. She landed in a crouch, balancing on the soles of her feet. Amazing, I thought.

"Hi I'm Gemini, Emma is expecting you. She's in her office, its down the hall the thirs door on you left." She said and walked off. WE let ourselves in and folowed our directions. I lifted my hand to knock when her voice rang out.

"Come in Carlisle, Edward." She said. I opened the door, I looked over at Edward. HE seemed speechless.

WE walked into the room, it was decorated in a simple manner. The walls were almost completely covered with pictues and paintings. While Emma sat at her wodden desk, infront of the desk were two chairs. This room was simillar to a principals office. Emma was sitting at the desk, reading. She blond hair framed her face , she put down her book and looked up. Her eyes were bright with knowledge.

"I'm glad you came, I hope getting here wasn't too much trouble" she said

"No, getting here was quite easy"I said, her lip twiched at the corners

"Have a seat and we can begin" she said, poiting to the two available seats. WE sat down in our seats.

"Okay, I have to sadly say that the coven in Denali have been attacked. Only two have survived… ummmm" she paused, looking down at the paper "Laurent and Carmen, sadly the others weren't so lucky" She said saidly.

That means Tanya, Irina and Eleezar died in the attack. Oh no, this isn't good. They were a very powerful coven, if they couldn't hold up that means we don't have much of a chance of winning either.

"Who attacked?" Edward asked.

Before she could respond the wall on my left came crashing down. Souzan was ontop on a man who looked at least thirty years old. He had short black hair and I could see the top of his white muscle shirt. He was growling up at her, Souzan was conveintly placed on his waist line. Souzan smirked when she saw where she was.

Emma sighed impatiently.

"He started it, first of all it wasn't my fault. I walked out my room and Jason thought it would be funny to take my top and throw it at him and then this somehow happened" she said.

"Logan please tell me what really happened" Emma groaned, I think this happens a lot around here.

"This wasn't my fault, I was walking down the hall and this little chick came out of her room in a towel. I turned to give her some privacy and she somehow ended up infront of me and then this happened" he said. They still haven't moved from where they landed.

"Souzan that's just nasty, he's old enough to be your grandfather and get off him" Ema said

"Age ain't nothing but a number. And its not like that." she said and did as she was asked . Emma gave her a look of disapproval.

"Honestly I don't like him like that, hes not my typed. I know that sounds judgemental but its true. Search my mind if you don't believe me…stop me anytime you know…"

"Okay!" Emma said loudly. "I don't want to know what happened, Logan and Souzan stay away from eachother, I can't handle this shit. If ya'll do anything, just don't break a wall or anything."

"You think we are ewwww…. man that is nasty" Souzan sqeeked.

"Since your not doing anything, Souzan can you deliver this to Sam Uley in La Push. I know your going down there tonight and you'll pass by his house. Is that alright with you" Emma said. Souzan nodded. Emma searched her desk for a package and handed it to Souzan, she took it and walked off.

"Logan could you help fix up the wall later" she said, he nodded. He left the room mumbling some nonscense.

" I have a question, you said that Logan guy was old enough to be her grandfather, how is that possible? He looks around thirty" Edward said. Emma laughed at his question.

"You of all people should know that looks can be diseeving. He is quite old, its had to tell his exact age, but he is more then a hundred years old." She said

"I'm not that old" Logan called. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Anything else you wanted to know" she said

"Yeah what are you"

"My boy, what do you think I am? I am human to a certan extent but to cartain people I am a freak. I Emma Frost; am a mutant, plain and simple" she said. I could tell this was mind-boggling to Edward, I think he was clueless before she told him.

------


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep & Target Practice

**(A/N: First of All I would like to then kall my reviewers, without ya'll I would of probably deleted this thanks to all the people who added my story their story alert and fave list)**

--

Chapter 6-

Bellas POV-

School was so boring, absolutely nothing interesting happened. Since Souzan skipped out on school I had to walk there and Edward persuaded me to let him drive me home. I dispise him but he had something I could use and I was feeling lazy today.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When I got home I made dinner and went upstairs. Charlie came home and ate. He left me alone; occasionally checking on me. I sat on my bed reading a book from my Jane Austen collection.

I sat there for who knows how long, a sudden tap on my window. I ganced at the clock, the red numbers glowed 11:39. Who could it be... I got up and stood by the window.I peered outside and saw Gemini balancing on the branch. I pulled on the handle and the window opened. She didn't attempt to come in, instead she spoke.

"Bella we have to go. Don't worry about your dad, he will be fine." She grabbed my hand and was about to pull me through the window. And she did just that, I was about to face my death – I can see it now, the newspaper headlines: Girl plummits to her death falling from window hitting tree on her way down.

Instead of plummiting to my death Gemini had her clones around the base of the tree just in case. Luckily I made it to the tree and climbed down the side with out injuries. She led me to the Mercedes waiting in the drive way. We both sat in the back seats. Emma was driving and Souzan was in the front.

We drove in silence and stopped the car a few miles from Forks. She cut the engine and we stepped out. We followed Emma as she walked further into the woods. We entered a clearing. It seemed to be the same clearing as before. Only this time the Cullens weren't here.

"Why did I have to come, sleep seemed like a better option." Souzan said, she was already half asleep. Before Emma could respond Souzan was on the floor sound asleep.

"Umm okay then" Gemini said walking away.

"Whats the plan for tonight" I asked no one in particular.

"We are meeting with the guys from La Push again, apparantly they couldn't stand the smell last time and left "Emma said, answering her question

"Yeah there is some treaty thing between them and the Cullens, or something like that or they are natural enemies.." Gemini said, she paused before continuing.

"I have no idea how this is gonna work"

"Well it better or else we're screwed" Emma said

"You have a better chance now that we're here" I turned in the direction of the voice, a woman with long siver hair (Storm) walked from the forest. Behind her a burly man, he was at least 5'7 and he had jet black hair (wolverine). He reminded me of an animal- a jaguar or a werewolf from that 'Werewolves of London' movie. Beside the 'werewolf looking guy' was another figure, he wore a pair or red sunglasses that made him look like he had one eye (cyclops). Not far behind these people was a blue guy with a tail (Nightcrawler) and a blue woman with bright red hair (Mystique). She had creepy yellow eyes.

_Maybe he did have one eye, who knows…_

Emma atomatically started talking about people who didn't survive and all that shit. I have no idea, I knew some of the story but why did they think it was nessicary to kill all those creatues/people. I looked over at them and I saw a blur of brown out of the corner of my eye. I turned to get a better look, Four people came out from the forest. From where I sat I couldn't see much just their figures and I could tell they were very fit. As they approached I could make out their faces. One looked oddly famillar- I squinted my eyes to get a better look, he looked like Jacob. This is getting weird.

I stood up, stretching. I heard a pop and groaned, that hurt. I heard a groan from someone else and looked over. Souzan was getting up.

"What time is it?"She asked, she yawned a little. I looked up, the moon was full and clouds were movings across the sky.

"I have no idea"I answered honestly. She looked around the field, her gaze pausing at the guys from La Push

"I think we should talk to them, they seem so out of it" she said.

"Wait who?" I asked

"Sam and his group"Souzan said like it was obvious

"Sure" I said, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them, I knew she couldn't walk this far by herself- she was still half asleep.

We were halfway there when they all turned around – can you say creepy?

"Are they always like that, I mean I only met them earlier today and whatever" She said, I cold hear her bite into something. I turned my head slighty, she was holding an apple and eating it.

When did she get an apple? The better question is where did she get an apple from?

Whatever. We continued walking and I called out to get even more of their attention.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He turned, now facing me fully. He looked different from the last time I had seen him. Instead of the usual friendly smile he always had- instead he looked compltely serious. I continued walking, a nagging voice in the back of my head was telling me to turn around and walk the othere way. But against my better judgement I continued walking.

"Hey Jake" I said, his expression didn't change much- just a slight twitch of his lip.

"Soooo whats up?"I said

"Why are you here?"He asked sharply.

"I had no option; I was kind of dragged out my window and brought to this certain location." I said, honestly it was the partial truth- I did get pulled out my window and not by choice, I had an option but it didn't mean much in that situation.

"Wait what? I thought Gemini would be gentler since she came and got you." Souzan said. The three guys all turned and gave her a look that said 'what the hell are you taking about?' . She simply finished off her apple, oblivious to the looks.

"That doesn't explain why you're here?"He snapped. Souzan aimed and threw her apple at his head. It impolded as soon as it hit the side of his head.

"Cut the act, your acting like a tough guy when we know your just soft and lovable on the inside. So why bother I doubt you could hurt her, actually if you tried you'd end up hurting yourself" She said.

"Ha, I doubt that! Shes like half my size what could she do to hurt me" Jacob said laughing. Idiot.

"Looks can be decieving" that shut him up- for now- I could tell he was going to question it but a galnce from Sam stopped him. I noticed that this whole time Paul didn't look away from had this dreamy look on his face like he was lost in her words.I wonder what that means

"Sooo Sam how are you" Souzan said breaking the silence. Sam didn't answer.

"We came over here for a reason but I can't remember why so I'm going to do " She said and she walked about a metre from us. She crouched down, her hands palm down. A giant tree came up from the ground, on the tree various fruits grew.

"Why couldn't capichinos grow on trees?" She sighed and sat by the trunk of the tree. I turned my attention back to the guys infront of me.

"How did she do that?"Sam asked

"I don't care how she did it that was awesome!" Paul exclaimed

Ugh guys.. they can be mean and angry one minute then all hapy and excited the next. Sometimes they are moodier then some of the girls I know.


	7. Chapter 7: Yelling & Bat Mobiles

BELLA'S POV-

Another morning, school was a priority- but I didn't want to go. Honestly school wasn't that interesting anymore. I still had all my classes mostly with Edward which is slightly awkward at times. If Edward isn't in my class then Alice is somewhere nearby. It's like I'm being watched or stalked by them. I think they are still mad I didn't tell them I had powers or I was classified as a mutant. Things would have ended better or not started at all…..

Anyways I got to school a little later then usual. I had to walk, Souzan was no where to be seen. I turned off the engine and stepped out of my car, locking it then closing the door. The parking lot was full of all the usual cars and a few shiny new ones. I walked to the school, went through the halls and stopped at my locker to get my books. I was running a little late but by the time I got to class the teacher wasn't there yet. I had Spanish with Senorita M. I got a seat near the back. Then finally she walked in.

"_Hola_" She said

And the class went on like that. Time passed by slowly and finally it was lunch. I grabbed an apple, a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. I sat down beside Angela at the table. Edward and Alice were there but they kept their distance, they sat on the far end of the table. We haven't talked in a while so it was nice to talk to her.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't seen you around in a while" Angela said

"I'm good, I've just been a little busy with some other things but I've been around" I said. I took a sip of the soda and waited for her to continue.

"You seem different; it's like you changed but in a good way. You're more confident and it suits you. I think you changed for the better" She said. I really didn't think I changed that much- just some mild things like not being as shy anymore; I still blush just not as much, I can defend myself more openly now and a few minor changes.

The bell rang and we walked to class. I took my seat and waited for class to start. Mr. Banner spent the whole hour explaining the reaction of chemicals to other objects. It was really boring, finally the bell rang. I packed up my things slowly; the teacher said something as we walked out.

"Complete page 89 for next class"

I walked towards my locker. It took forever to get here. As I got closer I saw someone leaning against it. I poked the persons shoulder, it twitched.

"Hello, anybody there. I kind of need you to move"? I said, poking him. He finally moved over. I opened my locker, put my books away, and grabbed my bag. I walked back in the direction of the parking lot.

As I got outside, I noticed it wasn't raining. It was just cloudy and gloomy. I walked through the parking lot. I stopped when I heard tires screeching loudly as a car pulled into the lot. I turned to see a black car screech to a stop. The car would be best described as a shiny version of the bat mobile.

_The weirdest things show up in this little town._

I kept walking the car followed waited for the light to change, the car pulled to a stop. A silver Volvo with tinted windows pulled up too. The driver side window on the Volvo rolled down. In the driver seat was Alice, I could see that Edward was in the passenger seat.

"Bella get in the car, we need to talk" she said. I shook my head, she growled quietly.

"I said get in, I don't want to force you-"she was interrupted by someone yelling louder then she was talking. I turned in the direction of the voice. Not my brightest idea. I saw the bat mobile car pull up on my opposite side; Souzan was standing through the sun roof waving her arms like a maniac.

A cold hand grabbed my arm pulling me towards the car. Souzan disappeared for a second the reappeared. She was smirking- what the hell she was suppose to be helping me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled

"I asked you nicely and you didn't come so I had to resort to force" I was shoved into the back seat of the car and buckled in. The car shifted forward before it was pulled back.

"What the hell is happening"Alice screeched. The metal of th ecar was being pulled and twisted by a force that couldn't be door flew opend and there was a giant guy (I think his name was logan or something) standing there. Edward growled from his seat but made no move to stop him,hmmm I guess his bark(or should I say growl) is worse then his leaned forward unbuckled my seatbealt and lifted me out of the car.I was totally carried me towards the bat mobile and set me in the back seat of the car.

"Hey sorry about today I had to meet with some other mutants. You'll meet them eventually"Souzan said excitedly. She then introduced me to the guy in the front seat, his name was Magneto. Apparently he was the reason Edwards car crumbled.

They dropped me off, I walked into the house and started making dinner. Charlie came home a little later and he ate what I left out for him. He left to watch a football game that was on. I was cleaning up the dishes left in the sink, I finished and went upstairs.

"Night, Dad" I called as I walked up the steps.

"Good night Bella" he said back to me.

I got ready for bed and went back to my room. I sat on the edge off my bed, turned off the lights and tucked myself in. I was almost asleep, my eyes were half shut.

_Tap. Tap. Tap……Tap, Tap_

I groaned, _why do people always show up when I choose to go to sleep?_

I threw back my comforter and went to the window.I glanced out to check who it was. I opened the window and stepped back. He manuvered his way into my room and landed gracefully a few feet from where I was. Of course he was shirtless. Ever since I found out he was a werewolf he hasn't bothered with extra clothing.

"You know you never answered my question before" he said

"Which question? From what I remember you asked more then one" I said, I moved to sit on my bed.

"The one about you being there, I thought only mutants and the bloodsuckers were suppose to be there" he said, confused.

"That was exactly why I was there, Jake I am a mutant" He froze, I guess he didn't know…

" Well you could of told me, I have to go one of the leeches is coming" he said and dissapeared into the night.

_He said leeches- I think he was talking about one of the Cullens, I hope it isn't Edward because I reallly don't want to talk to him. Its too late to leave, oh well. _

I focused on blocking my room, basically the window. I think it worked, I wasn't sure so I went and poked it, it shocked me.

Oww, but at least it worked. I got back into bad and fell into a dreamless slumber.

------

**There it is, this was a diffcult chapter to write- I wasn't sure about the Jacob issue so I did the only thing I could think of. So now they get along, but Bella has yet to speak with the Cullens. Alice isn't that mad just a little pissed that her plan didn't work out like she planned. **


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected Guest &Kidnappings

BELLAS POV-

_Previously on Destiny:_

_ '__He said leeches- I think he was talking about one of the Cullens, I hope it isn't Edwardbecause I really don't want to talk to him. Its too late to leave, oh well'_

_ I focused on blocking my room, basically the window. I think it worked, I wasn't sure so I went and poked it, it shocked me. _

_ Oww, but at least it worked. I got back into bad and fell into a dreamless slumber._

--

I woke up to a loud popping sound. I sat up slowly, rugging the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at my clock, it read 3:10. I heard the same sound again and I turned to my window. The popping sound came again and this time louder.

_I think my ear drums popped as well_

I continued to watch the window I could see some slight movements through the window. The latch unlocked and a slim yet curvy figure came in and walked to the rocking chair by my bed. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at her. The darkness of the room made it hard to here I could see that she had long blondish hair and dark eyes. She looked a lot like Rosalie. But something was off about this

"Aww your up, your little shield took a while to dismantle" she said, she sounded a lot like Rosalie too.

_ What the hell is going on?_

The female stood up and her figure changed, it went from slim to curvy and femininer. Her skin changed from pale in the moonlight to a dark blue scaly texture. Her hair shortened and brightened. Her yellow eyes illuminated in the darkness. I shivered, this was getting weirder by the second.

"By the way my name is Mystique. I heard that you were special, Magneto sent me to check on it. Your little shield proves that you may be useful to us" she said, she paced in front of my bed. Her figure changed to a manlier one.

_I'm guessing she was a mutant too_

She hopped on my bed, making the bed shake and she went to grab me. I tried twisting out of the way but nothing worked. I let her pick me up and carry me out the window.

Trees whipped by as she ran through the woods. I was too tired to care where she was taking / he/ it ran for a while carrying me and she/it/ he stopped. Put me down and she dragged me towards the large house and opened the door.

She dragged me in and we came face to face with _him_.

----


	9. Chapter 9: Questions & Coffee

BELLA'S POV-

She dragged me to the house, only stopping to open the main door. She continued to drag me towards this separate room. We walked through random hallways, past many doors and finally we stopped. We stood before a huge shining metal door. She knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" A gruff tired voice responded

"Magneto, open the door. I brought the girl" Mystique said. The door seemed to crumble to the floor.

"Eric, will you stop that" Emma yelled from somewhere.

Mystique pulled me through where the door used to be. I didn't know whether to be scared or nervous, I felt like something bad was going to happen. And I really didn't want to find out how. But I had no choice right now, Mystique was stronger then me and if she wasn't she would probably shift in to someone who was.

As we walked, the same old guy from before came into view. I remember his name was Magneto. He was the same guy who helped me before. Why would he want me? A shiver went down my spine and I had a funny feeling that all my questions would be answered tonight.

"Sit down my child" he said, I did as he asked, and there was no point in questioning it now. I sat in the chair across from him, he watched my movements carefully. Like he was assessing me for some reason.

"I know you have some questions" he said. Okay that was weird; it was like he read your mind…..

I nodded, my way of answering his question.

"I don't have time to answer them all tonight but I will tell you this" He said, he paused before continuing.

"The war, will decide the fate of all the mutants and you have one of the most important responsibilities. You are the common link between all of us and it is up to you to keep the peace. Without you all will die by our own hands" He said calmly. I was speechless, to say the least but what struck me as odd was the fact that he didn't give off the 'good guy vibe' it was more of a 'I will destroy you when your not looking vibe'.

"But why do you care if some people die?" I asked, the question sounded _wayyyy _better in my head. He seemed a little shocked by my question but answered anyways.

"It has to do with the fact that if all of us were to die it would be hard to explain to outsiders" he said, I nodded understandingly. Even though on the inside I was screaming like a mad man.

Suddenly I was pulled from my chair and slung onto some ones back. A very muscular back

"Ouch" I groaned and in a flash I was back in my room. I was gently put on my bed and in a flashy blur of blue the was gone.

"Night" I called out quietly, for some reason I think they heard.

I didn't feel up to sleeping so I sat up and read until four am. They I fell asleep; it was going to be so hard to concentrate at school. I didn't care I was out like a light until then.

---

Like i predicted, it was impossible to pay attention. I knew the teacher was talking- i could see her mouth moving but all I could hear was blah blah blah-blah blah.

Finally the bell rang, well i think it did. I saw everyone else packing up so i did the same. I walked into the cafeteria and heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" She yelled. I turned slowly to see Souzan walking towards me and in her hand was a cup of coffee. She handed it to me.

"I thought you would need this and i guess i was right" She said, laughing. We walked towards the table, not bothering to get any of the nasty food. The usual people came and sat down. I almost fell out of my chair when Edward sat down next to me. That definitely woke me up.

-------


	10. Chapter 10: Car Rides & Silence

A/N:Thanks to all your positive reviews people :) and on with the story….

Previously:

_We walked towards the table, not bothering to get any of the nasty food. The usual people came and sat down. I almost fell out of my chair when Edward sat down next to me. That definitely woke me up._

_----_

_ Chapter 10: Car Rides & Silence_

I was on full alert when he sat down and I kept on sipping my new cup of coffee. The table was really quiet, I heard Souzan gasp when he sat down. I mean she couldn't have done something to stop him from sitting down or tell him off for some random reason. But noooooo she sat there and watched _thanks- thanks a lot_.

I just sat there acting like he wasn't there, I eventually finished my coffee. So I had nothing else to occupy my self with.

"Soooo Edward whats up" Souzan asked. He didn't answer, what was his problem?

"Okay then" she said and went back to whatever she was doing. It went back to the weird awkward silence and I just couldn't take it. I got up from the table; I could feel their stares on the back of my head, a really weird feeling if you ask me.

"Ugh, I can't take this! I'm leaving" I said rather loudly. I walked as quickly as I could without tripping or stumbling. I made it to the Biology class in record time, and as I expected the class was almost empty. I sat down in my usual seat and laid my head down on the desk. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened last night.

Questions fluttered through my head-

_Why would he say this war depended on me? _

This isn't even a frickin war; we are just fighting for the freedom that mutants deserve. I had some responsibilities but a whole army of people? I knew I could protect but if I didn't all hell would break loose and right now we have no idea when this 'war' was going to begin or if it started already I had no idea when it would end. I had to depend on what the others were saying to know what was going on.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I sat up as students walked in. Class started uneventfully as usual only today I was sandwiched in-between Souzan and Edward. I really hope they didn't plan this….

Half way through the class Souzan's phone went off, she answered it quickly. She seemed shocked and startled. She talked quietly into her cell, unfortunately for me she spoke in French, a language I haven't learned.

"Hello" she whispered, she listened for a second before responding.

"Aucun je leur dirai immédiatement" She continued to listen, nodding every onc ein a while. (Translates to- No, I will tell them immediatley)

"Oui, merci" She said and flipped the phone closed. She turned to me and whispered "We have to leave now, we'll be called out of class in a moment."

Right on cue a tallish girl with blond hair came to the door, she handed a note and he read it quickly. He looked up momentarily.

"Bella, Edward, Souzan you are being called to the office. Take your things with you" He said, I was slightly curious on why Edward was called down too. But whatever, I had more important things to worry about. Like what the hell was happening now…..

We packed up our stuff and headed to the office. I was walking at my usual pace and Souzan was speedwalking down the hallway, she took a sharp left and went towards the parking lot. I had to run a little to catch up, I guess we weren't going to the office after all.

I was suddenly pulled towards a car, Souzans 'hulk' truck to be exact so no worries. She was sitting on the hood with her legs crossed and her head in her arms. I walked a little closer and nudged her gently. She looked up, her eyes were worried.

"What happened" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"There is a meeting for everyone involved and I mean _everyone" _She said, emphasizing when she said everyone.

How many people are there, by the way she said it there had to be more then a hundred. Or more I don't know how many werewolves there are.

For the second time today, Edward appeared out of nowhere and scaring me again. Where was he for the whole five minutes? I really don't care right now.

Souzan hopped off the hood and walked over to the drivers side.

"Get in, I have to pick up a few people before we arrive" She said and then she got into the drivers seat.

I got into the back seat and Edward thought he should sit besdie me. I was going to tell him off but I could deal with him later. Souzan checked to see if we got in and reeved the engine, speeding out of the parking lot.

Where we were heading I had no idea… I hope its some where fun.

I sat back further into the seat and tried to get my body to relax. It wasn't working, I imagined thorwin Edward out the car window, I sighed in content at the thought. If I even tried Souzan would kill me for damaging her baby.

The car stopped with a loud screech! Souzan rolloed down her window and stuck her head out.

"Move quicker you jackass, I swear if you don't walk faster I'm leaving your broke ass out here!" She yelled. A couple of seconds later the passenger door opened and a muscular guy came in. I think his name was Leon or Lyle or something that started with an 'L'.

" Its not my fault you came so early" He said, his voice was rough like a long time smokers but it was appealing in a way.

"Whatever" Souzan sighed and she sped off again, this tiem she drove twice as fast.

I turned and watched the trees whip by quickly. There was nothing better to do.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked randomly. I felt tempted to say 'are we there yet' but I contained myself.

"You'll see when we get there" Souzan snapped, Edward fliched at her tone.

The car came to another stop, the car tilted forward on the sudden-ness.

The door flew open, like before. Magneto and Mystique came in. I wonder who else is coming in. The car zoomed passed trees and we came to another stop.

"Finally the rides over" Edward said, I rolled my eyes. Even though he couldn't see it.

Everyone in the car stepped out of the car. I was surpirsed to see that we were at the same house Mystique brought me to last night.

We walked in together and i gasped at the amount of people inside. My guess before was way off, there had to be at least 300 and fifty people in here. In the front of the room, Emma stood beside a bald man in a wheel chair (Xavier). I watched in silence as she caught everyone's attention. When everyone sat down the man in the wheel chair started to speak. As soon as he opened his mouth the room went deadly silent.

This must be important

---


	11. Chapter 11: Angry Lectures& Games

Previously on Destiny:

_We walked in together and I gasped at the amount of people inside. My guess before was way off, there had to be at least 300 and fifty people in here. In the front of the room, Emma stood beside a bald man in a wheel chair (Xavier). I watched in silence as she caught everyone's attention. When everyone sat down the man in the wheel chair started to speak. As soon as he opened his mouth the room went deadly silent._

_This must be important_

--

Chapter 11:

"This war isn't about rootless murders it represents the dignity we're fighting for. We are all given a stereotype by the government, they say were freaks but so what! We are the ones who have given the world a chance to accept new things but the government stands in the way. We are given this chance but what do they want to do!" He said

"They want us locked up in a cell for the rest of our lives!" Someone upfront yelled

"Exactly!" The guy in the wheelchair said, I wish I knew his name.

"Okay, that's good enough for now. Thank you Xavier" Emma said as Xavier (I know his name now) rolled off to the side of the stage.

"Today we are going to work in groups of eight to do trust activities. Before you complain, yes, this is necessary, you can't fight with people you don't trust! So choose wisely" Emma said

While it was still quiet Souzan stood and yelled, overpowering everyone else's voices.

'_What the hell is she going to do' _

"My group is Mystique from the Brotherhood, Nightcrawler from the X-men, Demetri from the Volturi, Bella Swan from the Swan residence, Gemini, Rosalie from the Cullens and Wolverine from where ever the hell he came from and Paul from the La Push pack! Oh and Jacob tooo!" She yelled, people groaned- I did too- and she walked out.

"Well come on!" She yelled, a vine wrapped around my waist and forcefully pulled me out. I was dragged into their huge ass backyard before the vine disappeared. I looked around and all the people she called were pulled out too.

Souzan came up beside me, smiling.

"This is going to be soo fun" She said

_And let the tourture- I mean games begin. _

_------_


	12. Chapter 12:More Games& Truth or Dare

Chapter 12-

Bella's POV-

" This is gunna be sooooo fun" Souzan said. I honestly think there is something wrong with that girl

"Lets get started"Gemini said, she had already cloned herself a few times. About four times(herself included) – one had blue hair, one was blonde with a completely white outfit and the last was all pink with a dark pink dress on.

"Souzan do you know what were starting with" The pink Gemini asked

"Yup Emma said our group had to do the cookie pass excersize but personally I think that is way to touchy and some people are rock solid" She paused, glancing at Felix, Demetri, Rosalie and Edward "And landing on them would mean lots of bruising" She said.

"And now what do we do?" Gemini asked

"We play truth or dare instead duh" Souzan said like it was obvious. WE just stood their shocked, was she serious.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, it was like she read my mind- I thought that was Edwards power. Souzan nodded

"Yeah its either truth or dare or broom twizzle" She said. It was obvious that she had won, Rosalie, Demetri, Jacob, the Gemini's, Felix, Paul sat down after Souzan did and I did too. The only person who didn't was Edward.

"I still don't trust any of you" Edward said

"That's the point so sit your scrawny ass down" Souzan said sternly. Edward sat down with a pout.

'_Drama Queen'_

"Who wants to start" She asked all excited and stuff. I never noticed before but she sat really close to Paul.

"What no rules"Jacob asked.

"Only one, since this is a trust activity the dares can't go father the second base and the questions can get a little personal. Is everyone okay with that?" Souzan said but she didn't wait for a response .

"Okay then" The blond Gemini said

"I'll go first" The pink Gemini said, she turned to Edward.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" She asked, it was obvious he was going to chose truth.

"Truth" He said. She didn't have to think fo rlong, sh eknew what she wanted ot ask already.

"What do you think of Bella being a mutant?" She asked, he opened his mouth to speak

"You better be careful with your choice of words, we all know she can kick your ass" Jacob threatened

"I was going to say that I hate it."

"I'll tell you again, watch your words" Jacob said, interupting him.

"Jacob shut the hell up and let him finish"

"But I..I" He started, Souzan leaned over and pressed her lips to his before she sat back in her seat. He had this dazed look on his face but it definetely shut him up. Paul looked angry

'What the hell was that about?" Paul asked her in a hushed whisper.

"You know I only have feelings for you and in my defence it shut him up" Souzan said crossing her arms infront of her chest. Paul lifted her into his lap and kissed her check.

' _Awe they're so sweet together and they balance eachother out' I thought_, the Gemini's 'awwwed' at the sight, I couldn't help myself so I did too.

"Continue Edward" Rosalie said, slightly grossed out but I could tell that she thought it was cute.

" Like I was saying, I hate knowing that she can protect herself without me being around" He said, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the circle.

'_Finally he got over the fact that him leaving made me realise that I am better off without him. I can say that I do not love him like I used too'_

"Demetri, Truth or Dare" Edward said after the long silence.

"Hmm, I don't know" He said. But with his accent it sounded like 'I no kno' . I giggled when he said it.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to the person you find most attracting and kiss her senseless" Edweird said

Surprisingly Demetri went to theat blue chick from way back. So anyways, he tapped Mystique on her shoulder, . She spun around quickly.

'I don't think she was having fun in her group'

Anyways we all watched as he leaned closer, she did the same. It looked like a normal quick kiss but soon it turned into some hot and heavy stuff. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and it was starting to be distrurbing.

"Jake your eyes are too young for this" one of th eGemini's squealed, I turned to see her hands over his eyes. He was complaing.

"Hey I'm almost eight teen, I wanna see it" He said.I nlooked back at where Demetri and Mystique were and they were out of sight. Felix laughed for some reason.

"They no coming back any time soon" He said

"eww" The pink Gemini said

"Yeah like you mean that, the same thing happened between you and pyro the other night so why are you complaing" Souzan said, the Gemini's stuck their tongues out at her. Souzan just smirked in resonse.

"That's different" She said

"How?"

"Its just ….ugh Rosalie; Truth or Dare" Souzan asked

"Truth" She said

"Why do you act like a cold hearted bitch, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I haven't known you for long and its like you already hate me or you just act like you hate me do do you like me and this is your way of-" Souzan said, Rosalie cut her off before she finished.

"I get it" She said she took a deep breath- not like she needed it- and continued

"I don't hate you at all, I have to say I'm kind of jealous. You guys have all these cool abilities and I'm just a vampire" She said, her head down. I kind of felt bad in htat moment .

"Your not just a vampire- your Rosalie Hale, of course you're a vampire but only you could make people faint just by looking at them. You probably are one of the most gorgeous people in the world and I have a feeling that deep down inside you can be a nice kind person but I think that you think that people would lok down at you. And then you use your attitude as a cover" I said, I had no idea where all that came from but it felt right.

She was hugging me and sobbing ito my shoulder. I guess I was right in a way.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I was so mean to you before and when you dated Edward. I'm sp sorry now, can you forgive me" She was still sobbing but it was less now.

"Of course I forgive you, you didn't do anything wrong" I said, she squeezed me tighter.

She let go eventually and sat in the spot beside me. I guess I made a new friend and lost an potential hater. That is my good deed of the day. Now back to the game.

-- A few hours later—

We played truth or dare for hours. All the weirdest things happened- especially to me. I had to kiss Jake; it wasn't that bad but I can't say he was the greates kisser. Edward had to give Gemini a lap dance (so funny) and Rosalie got Emmett to play. By the end of th egame I could say that it ws official that Paul and Souzan were a couple- them making out, the cute nicknames just proved it.

"Okay everyone, sadly this night has come to an end. I hope that you trust your grop know because there is a high chance that you'll have to depend on them later" Emma said, people started packing up and leaving. I saw Demetri coming out of the forest holding Mystiques hand. They were a creepy couple, kind of gross.

Souzan gave me a ride back. A few guys from the pack came along too so we took the Jeep. I ended up sitting in Jacobs lap, it was kind of weird. He's my best guyfriend and his hands didn't need to be on my waist. _It wasn't like I could escape in a moving car._

Finally, we came to a stop. I was so glad that we made it to my house. I stepped out of the jeep – well Jacoob lifted me out, said goodbye before letting me go.

One thought came to mind – how the hell do I get back inside?

"I can help you you know" someone said, I turned to see Gemini behind me. I nodded.

She helped me by cloning herself twice. The fisrt on climbed the tree , and lifted me up. Let's just say that in the end I got back inside my room iin one piece. I told her goodnight and they drove off.

I didn't bother changing; I fell asleep as I laid down.

----

A/N: I felt like the last few chapters were too short so I made this one longer. Review to tell me your opinions!


	13. Chapter 13: Peace & Tranquility

Chapter 13- Sleep and Tranquility

* * *

Bella's POV—

Sleep, how I loved thee. Sleep is so sweet and comforting kind of like ice cream, I love it so much. Sleep was my Romeo and I its Juliet- without the dieing part though. Like Dali Lama once said 'sleep is the best meditation' and hell I needed a shit load of sleep to get back to my normal sleep cycle.

But ever sine Edward left and came back, I've had close to 12 hours a sleep a week. And then he has to be all arrogant and smug. I wish I could knock that smirk off his face- now that would be a _awesome _dream. I wish I had that dream more often…..

I laid back in, thinking about dreaming was making me sleepy.I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

To bad it didn't last long. I rolled onto my right side, glancing at the clock. The red lights were blinking, it read _12:00. _The power must have gone out. There was another tap on my window. I got up and stretched a little.I heard a satisfying pop in my shoulders, I reached for the window. I flipped it open with one hand, my other was covering my mouth as I yawned.

I stepped aside and let the person in. I yawned again.

"What do you want?" I asked, I looked up hoping to see Souzan but instead there was that blue chick ( I really need to stop calling her that). Mystique. She was holding a basket that smelt good.

"Emma said you would need the day to rest so I'm covering for you today. She sent a relaxation basket for you. All your favourites are there" She said, she was smiling slightly. She handed me the basket. I immediately searched through it. She was right it had everything. Everything from ice cream to aroma therapy candles and scents. Yeah!

She stepped back a little and I watched as her figure blurred. She became a few inches shorted, her hair grew longer, changing into a brownish shade, her features changed and I realised she was changing into me. _I seriously need more sleep, I feel like an idiot without it._

I nodded in approval, she had changed into a simple outfit- leggings with a long jersey. It was an okay outfit, not something I would wear but close to it. Eh, who am I to judge shes wearing it not me. No she's disguised as me so technically I'm wearing it, but since shes a different person then I'm not the one wearing it- _ugh this so confusing, I'm just going to stick with she's wearing something and she happens to look exactly like me……yeah that works out just fine. _

"Well enjoy your day,I'll handle your school work and I'll be back later. Oh and someone will check on you every couple hours" She said- sounding exactly like me- and jumped out the window. I stood by and watched her run to the truck waiting in the garage.

_Well relaxation here I come- and yes sleep I mean you…_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14:Mystique vs the Bitchettes

**Chapter 14: Mystique vs. the Bitchettes**

**---**

**Bella's POV-**

Aww, a day to myself. I think I'll start with a relaxing bath and then follow up with a litre of ice cream. _Yummy!_ A whole day of nothingness- I could get used to this. Oh my gosh there's cookie dough! _Mmmmmm_, cookie dough….

**Mystiques POV-**

I hopped down from her window and went straight to the truck. Earlier this morning I drove Souzan to school and droveover to Bella's house to deliver the basket and to tell her the plan for today. Emma knew that Bella was really tired and we decided to let her have the day off. That's were I came into the plan; I would shape-shift into her for the day.

Simple right- _hell no!_

So here I am, Souzan was waiting infront of a building with a bolded 2 on it. She waved me over; I grabbed the bag from the passenger seat and hopped out of the car. I locked it and made my way over.

"Lookin' good" She said, smirking. "She really wouldn't wear that but I like it" I smiled and we linked arms and walked inside.

The classes went by; luckily I only fell asleep once. I now know why kids hate this place – it was soo boring. I think I pulled this off well, no one suspected a thing. Only that Edward kid keeps looking at me weirdly. _Ohh right, the mind-reading thing…… whoopsie._

It was lunch time now and I was grateful, school officially sucks. There's no drama except for the bitchiness from the the slutsquad, a group of fake bimbo blonds that only care about checking out the guys around the school and then talking about sleeping with them. Can you say skanklicious?

Well if not its pronounced sk-ang-k.

Anyways it was still lunch. I was sitting beside Souzan and this girl who I was told was Angela. Alice and Dickward sat at the end of the table. The slutsquad sat around the table somewhere flirting shamelessly with this Newton kid. Newton was blushing so bad it was kind of sad. But the flirting stopped after the skank with the frizzy hair kissed him. Eww, I had to look away before I lost my lunch. I gagged a little bit at them, eww.

"What"She asked. I nodded in their direction. "I know it's sick, he's not even cute" she said in an almost disgusted voice.

"I know right" I said back, she nodded in agreement. I looked over in Edwards direction and was staring intently at Alice. Ewww, weren't they suppose to be siblings. No wonder people spread rumors about them- I heard a lot of those today. The grossest was that some random chick cam eover and told me 'You know that ever since you and Edward broke up they've been having-' I'm not even going to repeat the rest of it. I threw up after she said it, so nasty.

-----

Eventually there was only one class left- I had Biology with . But luckily I had Souzan in that class.

She walked me to the class and stopped around halfway.

"Where are you going, we have class" I said, sharply

"I just don't feeeeeeeeeel like it" She whined, I grabbed her arm and pulled her on towards the class.

But as soon as we entered she stopped, "You sit beside Edward" she whispered and walked off. He sat in the middle of the class- more middle leftish then middle. As I walked closer some fugly blond ditz came and sat in my seat. She was full on flirting with Edward, she was leaning over putting her chest on display. But who cares she was sitting in my frickn seat. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and scowled. I was right she was a fugly chick. I tapped her shoulder again. She turned slowly scowling at me.

"You're in my seat and if you don't move I'll move you myself"I said, I tried not to growl at her- I don't think Bella would improve of that tomorrow. Or whenever she hears about it.

"Like a scrawny bitch like you could do anything about it"She hissed and turned around. _Hate her_

That's it, I hate when people ignore me. I reached out and pulled a handful of her fake ass hair, I pulled hard. She shrieked as she fell to the floor.

I sat in the seat like nothing happened.

"What the fuck! Why'd you do that!" She was yelling at me.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said innocently.

"You fucking bitch" She was yelling louder now. I picked up my pencil case and shoved it in her mouth- it was opened wide enough so why not?

I put a finger to my mouth and said "Shhh, class is starting" I was right the teacher had just walked in after I shoved the pencil case in her mouth. She pulled it out and whispered rather loudly "Like this isn't over" and walked off.

_Psht, like she could do anything to me. She'd break a nail. _

For the rest of the class I couldn't stop smirking. The smirk stayed in place til Edward spoke.

"What have you done to Bella" He whispered quietly so only I heard.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said, I gathered my books and left the class room .I found 'my' locker andhad to pick it to unlock it. It was quite easy, really. Years of practice and experience- lock picking was easy peasy. I put her books away and closed it up. Souzan was no where to be seen. Where the hell was she?

I walked down the hall, it all looked the same.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark room.

"Bella I told you that you would pay" A nasally voice said close to my ear. The lights flipped and it was the same fugly chick from before. _No surprise there. _Oddly enough it was just her and the other blond who made out with Newton before. Lets call fugly bitch Skank 1 and the other slut Skank 2.

"What do you want? I asked, I was already bored.

"You like think you can just like walk in claim the like hottest guy in school and then he breaks up with you and you act like you own the school!" Skank 2 snapped- even though that made little to zero sense. I just waited for them to stop talking.

"Or are you like just jealous that he likes me better" Skank 1 said smugly. They really are idiots, they didn't tie me up or anything so imight as well have some fun with this. I got closer to S2 (skank1) and head butted her. She fainted and I heard an echo. Skank 2 shrieked and tried to claw at me, that would bruise if i stayed like this. I changed back to my usual blue form and S1 screamed.

"You freak! You like fucking freak! What are you? You're a fucking freak, I like knew it" S1 yelled. I really didn't care who would believe her? I head-butted her and she fainted. _Stupid like dumb and dumber._

I changed back into Bella, same outfit too and left the room. I found my way out and hopped into the passenger side of the car. Souzan was eating an apple while she waited, she was one weird chicka.

"Drive Woman!" I yelled and we drove out of the parking lot leaving tire tracks the whole way back. _What a way to end the day_

--------

**A/N: I hope that was alright, I tried to Mystique's point of view as on point as possible and it was really hard since she was being Bella for the whole day. Review and tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15: Bella &Suspiciousness

Chapter 15-

Bella's POV-

Sadly my day of rest and relaxation was over. It was sad, for the first time in months. All the cookie dough I could eat made it better. It was soooooo good; I think I'm in love. But after a long ass bath it was time for bed.

Nothing could ruin my mood.

I woke up feeling restored and still relaxed. I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a snug blue tshirt. I grabbed a granola bar on my way downstairs and headed out. Like I expected the 'Hulk' was waiting outside. I could see Souzan sitting in the driver seat. She was smiling like no tomorrow.

_Hmm, something's up with her? _

She pulled out of the driveway and sped to school. That stupid smile got bigger as she stopped the car. The parking lot was almost full. She stepped out, keys in hand and I followed. I grabbed my bag and turned to see Lauren and Jessica standing across the parking lot. I think they were glaring, it was hard to tell if Lauren was- her face was a little swollen, she could be flirting with some guy behind us. I turned and no one was there. _Huh, I guess she's glaring. _

"Gemini come get the car, I don't trust those bitches" Souzan said loudly on her cell.

"I don't care figure it out" She said and snapped the phone shut. She back to me and said "Stay away from the bitchettes over there, they're a little mad at you because of yesterday" and she was gone- she had walked over to the side walk. Waiting until Gemini showed up.

_What she said didn't make sense, I wasn't here……………!_

_O_o _

_Unless Mystique did something yesterday. She was me yesterday and must of pissed them off!_

_Great, that officially killed my mood. Now I'm only 86% relaxed! Bitches!_

I stormed off to class- well I stomped off to class. I was becoming less relaxed by the minute. Soon enough lunch came, I wasn't looking forward to this….

_What if they came up with a brilliant idea ! I would be humiliated……… nevermind there not that brilliant. _

I was pacing back and forth. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my arm. I spun around quickly, I was a little shocked to see Edward. I was expecting the boogie man or someone more likely then him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, he sounded like he cared. I'm still mad at him for the car accident last week.

"I'm fine, just a little paranoid" I said

"Why?" He asked, again with the questions, ugh

"Lauren and Jessica" I said with a sigh. He chuckled a little at that

"I heard about your little stunt yesterday"

"Wait what happened?" I asked, no one had told me about yesterday.

"You don't know, you were there" He sounded confused

"ummmm, never mind" I said and he let go of my hand. I turned quickly and headed towards the parking lot. I sat in the side walk, taking the time to think. Time to plot.

_I am not relaxed at all, just completely confused. _

_Stupid Lauren and Jessica….._

_Stupid stupids…………that made no sense but I feel a little better._

_Lauren could do anything she wanted, I bet if she messes with Souzans car she would be hanging upside down from the highest cliff if Souzan found out. _

I checked my watch, I had missed most of biology and there was no point in going now. So I headed back to my locker and grabbed my gym clothes. Unlucky for me I had gym next- maybe we would play dodge-ball. I feel like hitting something like Lauren or Mike.

I was acutally happy when I got to gym- it was a first.

---

A/N: I think I did well on that one………..but I won't post again until I reach my goal of 50 reviews- not to bad about 6 maybe seven reviews.

Something soooo off topic- I think I'm scarred for life, lets just say that after watching that episode of Americas got Talent, I don't think I can listen to don't cha by the pussy cat dolls ever again. Or wear a 'I heart guys who sparkle' shirt ever again- and I mean EVER AGAIN…


	16. Chapter 16: Dodgeballs& Bloody Noses

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE!!! I reached my goal so I'm happier then I thought I ever would be!!! So as my thank you gift, I give theee an extra long awesome chapter Lauren/ Jessica beat down- my version of it!! I took some of the comments from the reviews and put em in. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: Dodgeballs& Bloody Noses**

BPOV-

I checked my watch, I had missed most of biology and there was no point in going now. So I headed back to my locker and grabbed my gym clothes. Unlucky for me I had gym next- maybe we would play dodge-ball. I feel like hitting something like Lauren or Mike. Maybe Jessica, she was rather annoying when I came to Forks Highschool. She still is really annoying

I was acutally happy when I got to gym- it was a first.

When I got to the gymnasium, it was empty. The only person was the gym teacher- Coach Clapp. Since he was just sitting there- eating what looked like a doughnut- I walked up to him. He didn't look up , I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention. He looked up quickly, quicker then I would of thought....

Anyways, he looked surprised to see me there

"Swan, what brings you here so early?" He asked.

"I wasnted to know what we were doing for class today"

"Today's plan is Dodgeball! " He said all excitedly. I did a little happy dance in my head, _maybe I could hit someone if we played without any rules_

"But today it is mainly Kings Court and Elimination" he said

"Why dodgeball?" I asked, I was happy and all but seriously how does dodgeball help you in life?

"It helps with hand- eye coordination and its fun to watch you kids hit each other" He said with a smirk. I gave him a questioning look- you know the one where you raise an eyebrow and squint a little........

Well he caught what he said and then said this "It doesn't matter, either way we're playing dodgeball! Get ready for class you have five minutes before class starts" He turned and left me standing there.

_Meanie, geez! I just waned to know!_

I went to the change room and found that it was packed. There was a little space in the far corner. So I went there and changed faster then you can Speedy Gonzales! Unfortunately my gym uniform was the stupid shorts that ended mid thigh and sometimes they gave me wedgies. But the shirt was alright- no complaints there.

I was on time, the rest of my classmates were in a crowded line against the back wall. Coach Clapp had already announced that we were playing dodgeballl. Mike and Tyler were chosen to be captains. And the choosing began.

_Oooooo I hope I'm on Tyler's team _

Its like someone was actually listening to my thoughts. Tyler chose me to be on his team, I think I sqeauled- I don't remember- I was to happy! I couldn't wait, this time I could get back at Mike for being for damn annoying.

The rest of my team was alright..... Jessica (unfortunately, maybe if I got out I could hit her 'by accident' )hmmmm, anywho.... there were a few other people there too. But who cares bout that LETS GET THIS GAME STARTED!!!!!!

Coach stepped into the middle of the gym, put down a dozen balls and stepped back. The two teams were on opposite sides waiting but he took his sweet time.

" I think its obvious that this is Dodgeball and its _Elimination Dodgeball_. It means when you get hit you are out for the round. Rules are no upper hand only underhanded tosses and no whipping the balls. And if it hits the ground before it hits the target it doesn't count.. Got it?" He asked loudly. We nodded.

"Ready Set GOOO!" He blew his whistle and it began.

Balls were flying through the air, people getting hit in the face with plastic balls. It was like that food fight in _Max Keebles Big Move' _except instead of food it was flying dodgeballs. Ohh I loved it! People were jumping, dodging (duhh) and throwing. Other people were smashed, collapsing and falling!

I think I heard one of Beetoven's symphonies playing in the background. _Weird......._

Even better, I could see Lauren on the other side of the court, perfect distance for a shot. I just needed a ball. A ball rolled to my feet, I picked it up. Looking around I could see that the coach wasn't watching me. SO I took my chance, like a pro. I held the ball like a shot-put and catapulted it.

It was all in slow- mo, I could see the ball slowly making its way across the gym. Finally it was closing in on Laurens face. Her expression was priceless, shock. I could see her arms flailing in the air almost hitting the ball away. I didn't want that to happen so I focused on the ball creating a little shield I could control around it. I moved the ball faster and WHAM!! It hit her, I could even hear the crunch of her fake ass nose breaking.

She let out an ear piercing scream; I had to cover my ears to stop the sound. It meant _game over..... _sad, I know. Coach Clapp blew his whistle, balls dropped to the ground and groans could be heard **(I mean the dodgeballs- that sounded so wrong when I re- read that sentence). **Coach made his way over to her, she was clutching her nose. Red drops could be seen dripping to the floor.

_EEEEWWWWWY! _

Someone pulled her to the nurses office, Coach turned back to us and asked "Who threw that?" I assumed no one saw my throw but unfortunately I was wrong, this petite redhead pointed to me- I didn't even know who she was.

"Swan to the principals office" He said. I hung my head to hide my smile as I walked out of the gym. Eventually I was in the principals office and he was all like 'I hope you know that you are in trouble', which led to him saying 'I'll have to call your father'. I'd get in more trouble so I came up with a quick plan

"No, can I call him" I asked, He rolled his eyes but nodded. I picked up the phone with no intention of calling my dad.

It rang. Once. Twice. Three times and finally she answered.

"What... i..is it" she asked sounding a little breathless, maybe I was interrupting something.

"I need you to come down to the school, this is a 462" I said, we had a code for every problem

"Okay, I'll be there but what did you do this time"

"Broke Laurens Mallury's nose with a dodgeball"

"got it, Mystique will handel it" And she hung up.

The secretary came in the room and told me I had detention for the rest of the week.

_That sucks but it was soooooo worth it!_

_--- _

_ ** Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Fakeouts& Detention

Chapter 17: Detention

Bella's POV-

I waited in the office for Mystique to arrive or at least Souzan with Mystique or even just Souzan to show up here. There was no way I was going to call my dad, I know he wouldn't care but it would be just plain weird. I don't even know why I had detention- even if I threw the ball on purpose- it still wasn't my fault. She just didn't move quick enough!

Ugh, Sometimes I really hate school! Like today, it was all okay until I got here with their glaring faces and their random whispering. UGH!!!! Lauren is such a piss off! Why couldn't she take her random anger on another girl like that red head from gym! I wish I knew her name so I could curse her or something equally evil.

The office door opened and Souzan walked in dragging 'my dad' behind her. I wanted to hug her for showing up- late- but she showed up! Oooo I could just hug her now, shes such an awesome friend!

I stood and walked over to them. Souzan was occupied by talking to the lady at the front desk. When she was done she led us over to the seats near the principals office. I was sandwiched between them. She sat on my left while 'my dad' say on my right.

"How did you end up in this mess" Souzan asked

"You know how something happened yesterday between 'me' and Lauren" I said, they nodded

"Well, Lauren was being a bitch since the moment I stepped out of the truck and it was making me mad. I was beyond pissed by the time I got to gym but I was happy when Coach said we were playing dodge ball. I don't know why but I felt like hitting something and Lauren was the easiest target. Unfortunately the ball slammed into her face and broke her nose" I said with a shrug. Souzan was laughing to herself.

"You cheated didn't you?" Mystique asked, I nodded with a small grin on my face

"'Cuz there is no way you could have done that without a little help" Souzan said. The secretary **(I don't remember her name, does anybody know?)** called Chief Swan into the vp's office.

"What were you up to when I called?" I asked randomly

"I was getting back from 'training hour' " she said, looking away._Training, psht my ass!_

" surrrrrrrrrrrrrrree you were" I said, I really didn't believe her.

"I was, I got this cool vine whip and it makes a _whoosh _sound every-time you sling it." Souzan said, I think she as drooling a bit just thinking about her new weapon. I rolled my eyes and waited for Mystique to come back out of the VP's office.

Right on cue, Mystique walked out and was smiling- which was weird because she was suppose to be acting like my dad and he was suppose to be serious.

The secretary called out my name.

"Bella" I got up and walked over to the front desk.

"Your detentions have been cut down to one, starting tomorrow after school" She said I nodded and gave a thumbs up to Souzan, she just rolled her eyes in response

_That went better then I thought it would_

**----- The Next Day during Detention----- **

It was boringerrrr then I expected, hell it was more fun in chess club! Ugh, I mean not that I would know.

I was expecting bad ass students, spitballs, smashed desks and a snoozing teacher or at least a non existent one. But nooooooooooo I got the complete opposite kinda....

_I think I've been watching to much tv. _

In this oh so boring classroom was a teacher who watched us like a hawk, a black board behind her with 'No Talking' written in bold letters and a creepy kid who was breathing down my neck. Not exactly my idea of _fun._

I pushed Creepy kid away from me and moved to a seat closer to the exit.

- yes I'm going to call her that, she was staring me down like I was a worm for her breakfast. Weird, I know

I stared at bthe clock to avoid her beady eyes

And my detention was over in

5.......

4..........

3............

2..........

And it felt like the clock stopped but finally

1......

I felt like jumping up and yelling HAPPY NEW YEAR! But I restrained myself and left the room like a bat out of hell.

----

**Bam! Another chapter!!! Just so you know, the big fight scene is coming up but not for few more chapters before it happens! **

**NO reviews = no new update**


	18. Chapter 18: Mini Explosions& Explosions

**A/N: There are a few f-bombs in this chapter, just a warning**

Chapter 18: Mini Invasions & Explosions

Bella's POV-

----The morning after her detention---

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap. I changed, did my business and headed out. Souzan was waiting for me but I could see another person sitting in the back seat of the Hulk- squinting my eyes I could see another bulky figure beside the first person. I hopped in the front seat, saying hello to everyone.

"I know your wondering about them" She said

"Well duh"

"Professor and Emma have a feeling that there is going to be an attack today but they don't know when it is……" she said trailing off.

"And they're here for protection?" I asked, she nodded

"Wolverine and Sabertooth" She said, I looked wt her questioningly

"I mean Logan and Victor, for today they act as our bodyguards" She said

"How are you gunna explain that to our teachers?"

"I am going to tell Ms. WhatsHerFace in the front office that some psycho is sending me death threats and they are for extra protection" She said like it was obvious.

"Mhmmm, good luck with that" I said and left the car

-----

Surprisingly the secretary believed her and Logan and Victor stayed around for the day. They stood at the side of the class; arms folded across their chests with straight faces_. I swear if you gave them black suits and shades they'd look like the guys in Men in Black. _

It was becoming really difficult to concentrate; I could feel someone staring at me. I had a feeling it was Edward- he didn't like _big scary guys _around me, especially one that could crush me with out a thought. It weird now how he's overprotective and somewhat overbearing even though we aren't dating or speaking much anymore.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I packed up my things and walked out of class with Souzan. Our 'bodyguards were right behind us, earning a few looks from other students.

I needed coffee, this is getting too stressful. Like she read my mind, Souzan placed a steaming cup in front of me.

"You seem stressed and I thought this would chill you out" She said and took a seat beside me. The 'bodyguards' went to the chairs infront of us; Victor spun his chair around and sat on it so the back was facing him. For someone so grown up he acted like a teenage boy.

"No, no, no!" She said quietly but it caught my attention. She had her phone pressed to the side of her head, her face showed that she was clearly angry. I sipped my coffee and the guys listened in on her conversation. As usual her responses weren't in English.

(A/N: She speaks French, if you didn't know that yet and Bella speaks Spanish so she doesn't get half of what she's saying)

"Non, je ne comprend pas" She said

"What do you mean now, this is fucking redonkulious" She was almost yelling now. She was breathing deeply

" Êtes vous sure ?" She asked quietly

"Oui, je serai pret" she said sadly and she flipped her phone shut.

She brushed her hair out of her face and scooted closer to the table, making a 'come closer' motion with her hand.

We all moved closer. She lowered her voice

"I get straight to it, there's going to be an attack before lunch is over how can we get everyone out before that?" She asked us, it was quiet. I had no idea what to do.

"You could yell fire, people would leave" Victor said, she shook her head. Logan looked deep in thought, I never noticed before but he was huge. His shirt wasn't hiding anything from all the drooling girls- *cough cough Jessica, Lauren cough cough*.

And Victor wasn't any better, he had a more rugged beasty look to him. His hair was shaggy and fur like but he was handsome all the same. Like Logan his muscle shirt didn't hide much.

_Bulging muscles- it would be so distracting to fight near them._

"I say we stink bomb 'em out" Logan said, his voice gruff- like a long time smoker but it had a certain _je ne ces pas._ In a good way.

"Oh that's perfect, I know the perfect flower for that" She said happily, Victor rolled his eyes- it was weird seeing him do that like a a little kid stuck in a massive body. _I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that._

"Okay got it, hold your breath" she said. She flexed her hand a little flower grew in her palm; she tossed iin the far corner. I watched as the little flower grew but stayed in the shadow. It blended in perfectly with the background.

Souzan was busy working her powers; soon enough someone yelled 'stink bomb, everyone out' and everyone was running for the exit. I held my breath, waiting. As soon as everyone was gone I exhaled. I immediately regretted it, the scent of rotting flesh and dieing plants flew into my nose. I blew air into my nose to try and get the smell out but it wasn't working.

"Ah ewww its in my nose nasty!!!Aww" I was freaking out, trying to fan my nose with my hands. It wasn't working. It was disgusting; I leaned over because I could feel my lunch coming back up. There goes my lunch- all over the floor.

"Ewww, that was close to my shoes" Souzan said.

"Breathe Bella, breathe" she said calmly, she placed a flower necklace around my neck. I followed what she said. Instead of the pukey smell I was surrounded by a lovely bouquet of roses. I sighed in content. I looked around a few people stayed behind- Edward and Alice had shown up along with Mystique and Emma was on her way with Professor X.

We were preparing, the vampires were crouched and waiting, Souzan pulled out one of those Japanese fighting fans, she spread it and stood waiting. Logan had his shiny metal claws out and Victor was ready with his weird nail claw-things.

A loud bang caused the side wall of the cafeteria to collapse and in came an mini army of about ten to fifteen guys. Each one armed in some way, some had knives and swords others had guns - completely useless against us. They charged and one jumped headed my way. He was tall and burly. I put my arms up and he ended up smashing up against my shield. I wasn't in a fighting mood so I sat on one of the tables with my shield around me creating a bubble force shield. Luckily there was a steaming cup of coffee beside me. I picked it up and sipped it contently.

People were flying around me but that all stopped when Souzan yelled. All their attention was on her she was mad, I turned to see what was happening. I gasped her long luscious hair hada chunk missing from it.

"You fucking didn't do that! No one messes with my hair! Your going down" She was yelling and she lunged for him. She wasn't even using her powers just beating the crap out of him, using everybody part she could think of. Meaning her foot to his face, her fist to everywhere that would hurt. Logan had to pull her off him but she grabbed the guy – this time with some vines and smashed him against the wall a few time.

"Just watch you little fucker, I'll get you!"She was shrieking by now. The poor guy had passed out and the army guys had retreated, to get away from her. Logan had Souzan away from everyone, she was breathing hard by the time I had gotten over to her. She had her fan in one hand and a mirror in the other. She held up her fan, opening it and she held it to her hair. With a quick swipe her hair was even again but it now went passed her shoulders. Her green streak was gone from the back but she would get it done.

"What do we do now? We just destroyed part of the school" Edward said, I rolled my eyes. HE just didn't understand the awesomeness that was us mutants. We had everything thought out. Professor would handle the memory erasing bits for people who might of overheard of seen what happened and we would repair the wall before anyone found out.

Being a mutant rocked!!

--------

**I know this is a little late, I was going to post this a few days ago but i kind of forgot.... **

**Anyways what did you think, like it? Hate it? Any questions you can add it to your reviews or you can PM me.**


	19. Chapter 19: Witnesses& Memory wipes

Chapter 19: Witnesses & Memory wipes

Bella's POV-

Cleaning up the cafeteria was easier then I thought it would be. A few lifts here, a little flame there and some sparkles to finish it off. Why sparkles, I have no idea, they just appeared. Maybe an after affect…. I don't know. It just appeared, I was pushed out of the cafeteria by some person and I ended up face to face with Jessica.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool" She said all excited like.

Aww crap, she saw….. What to do now…..?

"Really" I asked excited, "Its cool right" I asked, she nodded "Sweet, I want you to meet someone" I pulled her through the cafeteria and straight out the doors, they were outside waiting for their rides back to wherever. I spotted Professor X and took Jessica over to him.

"Hey professor, Jessica this is Professor Xavier" She said hi and waved. I could feel him reaching out into my mind. I slowly dropped my shield and let him in.

_What is it Isabella, he thought to me._

_Well Jessica here saw the whole fight in the cafeteria and I was wondering if you could wipe her memory. _

_Why?_

_Because I don't want her getting involved with this_

He nodded and instantly my shield went up faster then a pulled elastic band. Successfully giving me a headache. I watched as he focused on Jessica's mind.

In a few minutes, Jessica had a dazed look on her face. I waved as the professor wheeled him off and Jessica came back from her dizzy spell.

She looked at me quizzically. "Where am I?" What just happened?" I laughed a quietly, he really did a hell of a lot on he mind

"Oh Jessica, we were on our way to class and you spaced out" I said, she nodded slowly. I don't think she believed me.

"Come on, we have to get back to class" She got up quickly and walked towards the building. She didn't really walk it was more like sprinting to get away from me.

_Aww who cares, she was annoying anyways! _I thought as I headed to class.

With one final look behind me, I saw that the parking lot was empty. I guess they left…

------

** I noticed that this was realllly really short but it was kind of a filler chapter.. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days!**


	20. Chapter 20: Talk is Cheap

**Sorry for not updating but I couldn't think of what to write and I was kind of busy with school and stuff. Anyways this chapter concentrates more on the 'Reapers' then their school life… Enjoy!**

Bella's POV-

Luckily the rest of the school day was uneventful. There were no other witnesses other then Jessica but she was taken care of_. I just love mutant powers,_ I frown on people who don't understand what we are about. I would tell the world but that would have some horrible side affects. Like there could be a hate group in some foreign country trying to kill us and that would suck. People hate and try to kill what they don't understand. Sadly they'll never know.

------- A few hours later… At the DiVinchi household-----

Professor Xavier sat behind the desk in Emma's Office. He went through the pages on the desk; he had just been informed about the surprise attack on some of the mutants staying in the house. Emma leaned against the wall waiting for his response to the sudden news.

"Is this all" He asked sadly. Emma was confused, "_All! _More then a fifteen people died and that's what you say!" She was on the verge of screaming.

"Yes that is what I said" He stated. She ignored his comment and continued.

"More then half our supporters left for fear of their lives" She said sadly, Professor looked up shocked. But he quickly changed his expression to a calm one.

"Then we shall attack before the next full moon" He said, turning his chair to face the window; watching the sun set over the horizon.

----

A/N: I will try to update as soon as I can, hopefully before next week


	21. Chapter 21:Who,What,Where, Huh?

Chapter 21: Who, What, When, huh????

Bella's POV-

School ended quicker then I thought it would but I was glad. I was rushed over to Souzan's car and she was driving off before I closed the door. The car sped through the streets in a familiar. The scenery was different I was used to the green blur of trees and other green plants, as we approached the DiVinchi household. The closer we got the more colourful it became- splashes of red, blue, and pink instead of the usual big patch of green.

I didn't have time to really enjoy the scenery because she had pulled the car to a screeching stop.

"Come on, out! Out!" She said quickly. She felt the need to pull me out of the car and drag me into the house, me stumbling the whole way. Her pace quickened and now she was running. I tripped a few times to keep up. WE had reached our destination- the training room. She reached up to unlock the door. A scanner appeared, and the door unlocked with an eerie groan. For the second time this afternoon, she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"What are you doing" I asked, she '_sssshhhhhhhhh'_ed me and we went inside. I was expecting the room to be empty with a few important people inside. It occurred to me that this was a meeting.... The room wasn't packed like the first big meeting but _no. _Half the people ran off realising that their lines were on the line and we now had less then twenty people.

_Aww whatever...._

Professor X rolled into the front of the group, a button rose from the ground and of course he pushed it. The ground shook and a jet came up, I was being pulled well this time lifted to the jet. I was slowly loosing consciousness and pretty soon it was all black.

What the hell was going on?

----- A few hours ---

I woke up to an annoying poke. Opening my eyes it was obvious that Souzan was poking me but thankfully she stopped.

"Dang that was long" She muttered quietly but I heard.

"Since you passed out before you told anything I have to tell you what's going on" She paused and continued "Professor X decided that we needed to end this before the whole war idea became to serious soooooo we are heading to Strykers' headquarters to destroy all his evidence on mutants" She said smiling a little.

I nodded, it made little sense right now and my head was killing me. But I had to ask- "Where are we heading"

"To Alaska" And I fainted _again. _

_-----_

_**I don't think that Stykers headquarters are in Alaskea could someone confirm that for me and this story is mainly tied with X2 but I didn't find that under the listings so anyways….. **_

_I know its really short, shorter then I thought it was going to be so I'll update again ASAP....._


	22. Chapter 22:Some Not So Helpful Advice

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 21_

_I woke up to an annoying poke. Opening my eyes it was obvious that Souzan was poking me but thankfully she stopped._

"_Dang that was long" She muttered quietly but I heard._

"_Since you passed out before you told anything I have to tell you what's going on" She paused and continued "Professor X decided that we needed to end this before the whole war idea became to serious soooooo we are heading to Stryker's' headquarters to destroy all his evidence on mutants" She said smiling a little._

_I nodded, it made little sense right now and my head was killing me. But I had to ask- "Where are we heading"_

"_To Alaska" And I fainted __again. _

Chapter 22-

"Could you repeat that" I said

"We're going to Alaska" She said with that stupid smile of hers.

_Why in the world would I want to go to such a cold and frigid place?_

"Where in Alaska exactly" I asked

"Like I said before we're going to Stryker's Hideout to kick some ass and destroy the place. It just happened to be underground at Alkali Lake. Which is under a bridge and wayyyyy under a lake" She said before hopping off to a seat and chatting to Mystique.

I wanted to scream, again why the hell would I want to go to such a cold place I hate the cold. It sucks and it's well _cold! _

_Ugh!!!_

"Something bothering you dear" Someone asked. I turned to see Er… I mean Magneto.

"No. I mean yes something is bothering me and its annoying me to death" I said

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's wrong, you seemed content a few days ago but what has happened since then?" He asked

"This!" I said waving my arms around gesturing to the jet we were currently in.

"You don't like flying" He said laughing a little.

"That's not it, we are going to one of the coldest places on the planet and _some people_know I hate being cold "I said, glancing at Souzan. She smiled back and waved, I glared a little.

"I see, I can't do anything about the weather. You might want to speak to Miss Storm about that" He said as he walked off to sit beside Mystique.

I guess I have to sit and wait until the plan lands then kick some snow or whatever's on the ground around!

Since we weren't landing anytime soon I decided to have a little fun.

"Sooooo Cyclops whats up?" I asked. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me so I stuck out my tongue at him, his lip twitched. But he still didn't answer my question

"What do you want know?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why do you wear red shades, why not blue?"

"I like blue but not light blue; I find it weird do you like blue?" I asked and continued "You didn't answer my question, why are you ignoring me!" I frowned he still didn't answer. So I got up and said "Fine be like that, Wolverine is more fun anyways!"

And finally he responded with a "hey!"

_Ugh he's so fun to tease! HA HA hahahha! _

Now what to do..... hmmmmm...maybe I should take Magnetos advice and talk to Storm about the weather...

**A/N: I now it's been a while since I updated and I finally had time to complete this chapter. Sadly there are only a few chapters left, I saw at least four or five left and maybe an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**And a special thanks to **_**minako366**_** for the little info on Stryker's hideout!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Here We Go

Chapter 23 – Here we goooo!

Bella's POV-

This was the longest ride of my life…. Why couldn't we just land and get the blue guy to teleport us to Strykers layer. I suggested the idea but Souzan and Gemini said it was incredibly stupid and it would waste his energy and ruin the 'element of surprise' .

So here I was bored again. I had to move on to bigger and better thing but I couldn't decide on what to do. But I remembered Magnetos advice and I set off to find Storm.

She was at the back to the jet setting up a cover of clouds to disguise the jet. _What a boring job. _The closer I got the scarier she seemed to be. Hair waving in the 'wind,' eyes glowing silver as she controlled the weather.

"Storm, ohh storm" I sang quietly. She didn't respond, she just turned tyo face me. Her eyes still glowing. _I wonder if she has eyes at the back of her head? _

"What do you want, can't you see that I'm busy?" She snapped her voice took on a haunt tone as she spoke.

"Well you see I wwas wondering welll….. ugh…. warmer" I said in a rush. She shook her head "There is no point now, it will always be cold where we're going" she said and she went back to staring out the door.

"WE about to land, everyone buckle up" Jean called out and everyone obeyed. I found a seat near the back in between Gemini and Mystique.

The jet slowly took a dive towards the ground, and a thought came to mind _'Holy crap, what the hell did I get my self into' _

------

** This is probably the second last chapter so i'm warning who ever is reading this now- th eending might be crappy but it might not be so don't get your hopes up to high. **

**Oh and thanks for reading, telll me what you think! **

**And yes i know its short.......**


	24. Inside Story& Freak out Mode

Chapter 24-

The jet landed a good distance from the bridge. From where they landed they could see it but the chance of Stryker's guys seeing them was unlikely and _'highly improbable' _according to Emma. They set off in small groups and spread out. Each group had a way of communicating with each other, whether it was telepathically or simple hand gestures. It just worked out that way.

Bella's POV-

When my group got around a few metres from the bridge we put our plan into action. WE decided that since Logan was a prime subject for Stryker not to shoot at we decided to use Mystique instead. She was a lot better with computers then Logan so that was an added plus. She went in through the opening and waited, we heard the locks click and the doors open. We were the minors of the group so we had to wait for the 'all clear' signal to do whatever they told us.

_Not fun at all if you ask me._

But I had no choice, this mission wasn't about me. Unfortunately it was about the fate of all supernatural creatures which included me in a twisted way. Storm still had us covered with the clouds and had even added some fog to confuse the 'enemy'

We moved in and set off in our designated areas. The door was blown to smithereens. It looked like we missed all the fun. I moved forward, it seemed to be completely empty of any of Strykers minions.

_Maybe that's what they want us to think….. Who knows they could be invisible. _

---- Sometime Later ------

I don't know how it happened but I was shoved into a room and the door shut behind me. I crawled to the door, hitting it with my fist. _What the hell man. _

I was pinned down with the creepy chicks' dagger nails. Her nails were to close for comfort. If I was over to the left by and inch I could have lost my hand. Slowly her nails drew closer to my face and suddenly she was across the room with a bang! A gloved hand was offering its help, looking further up the hand was Magneto (Eric). I smiled weakly and he helped me up. I asked him why he was here.

"Can't let talent go to waste" With a smirk he was gone.

I felt sleepy and soon I found a nice empty room to have a nap in.

---half an hour later—

I woke to the sounds of alarms blazing and blasting. 'WARNING, WARNING, Water Pressure rising, T-minus five minutes and counting!"

I sat up quickly and headed towards the door, checking the halls I made sure no one was around. The halls were filled with a few scampering workers and some of the x-men leading some of the younger ones out. I got in step with them and was off back to the plane. I felt calm and relaxed even with all the screeching. I sat in one of the closest chairs and waited for take off.

One by one and two by fours the plane filled up. Then the screaming began again. I noticed that Mystique and Magneto didn't show up. I wonder where they went.

"The engines won't start up, they're to cold" Emma stated, turning the key. Storm, who sat in the other pilot seat, nodded at her statement.

"Where's Jean?" Logan was yelling, he was trying to tear at the door but Cyclops was holding him back.

Professor X had his fingers pressed to his temples. His eyes were closed as he concentrated.

"She below us, holding off the water so we can leave safely" He said calmly, too calmly.

"But she'll be killed!" Cyclops exclaimed.

"She's trying to save us all" one of the younger students said,

"Well its stupid" Cyclops said, Logan was the one holding him back from doing anything stupid.

We could hear the waves approaching and we could almost see them in the distance.

"We have to leave now or we have no chance of survival" Storm said, Professor X nodded sadly and we took off. All the while Cyclops screamed "JEAN!"

The ride was silent all of us wanted to know what had happened to Professor Jean. Soon enough we landed and Souzan had the blue guy- I can't remember his name, night_something _or Nightmare, or nightcrawler. Right that's it Nightcrawler!!! So yeah he took me home and surprisingly someone was waiting in my room. One of the people I hoped had been shot in his face with some new flamethrower gun. But no…. he was still breathing- no that he had to- well you know what I mean.

I had the sudden urge to just crawl out the window and walk to where my feet lead me. I opened the window and looked down. Not too far. I lifted my hand and a big bubble appeared, sitting on the ledge I did a little jump and floated to the ground.

So much had happened- even though I slept through half of it- that I don't even wasn't to talk to anybody.

Maybe tomorrow or the next day but for now more sleep. I sled down the trunk of a tree and fell asleep.

----

**Unlike what I said in the last chapter this is one more chapter- the Epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25:Die Another Day

Chapter 25- Die Another Day

Bella's POV-

Another day went by and I still haven't been back to school. My dad hasn't said anything about it and I think he wants to know what's going on. But I'm to upset to talk about it. The fact that Jean risked her life so we could leave is utterly selfless and says so much about what kind of person she is. Just thinking she could be dead brings us all so much pain and heartbreak. In the back of my mind I have a nagging feeling that she won't be back. Hopefully it's wrong.

Soon enough too many days had gone by and if I didn't show up for school today I would have to repeat this grade the next year. So I got dressed in a rather comfortable outfit. The usual- jeans and a snazzy t-shirt. My truck was no use and the only option was to walk to school. I really didn't care about being late. Another day late wouldn't hurt.

I took my time getting to school. As I walked I thought about the events that went on from when they found out I was a mutant to two weeks ago. I can only think of three good things that came out of this.

One- Jacob and the rest of the werewolves are nicer to me. Considering I could kick their asses faster then they could say 'Transylvania'.

Two- Rosalie isn't much of a bitch any more. You could even say that I tolerate her now and maybe one day if she stuck around we could be friends- I won't get my hopes up on that though.

And finally Three- I got to see some of my old friends. Even if one of them (Souzan) almost got me killed in some freak mission. I still had a good time around them.

So pshht to all the bad stuff the good outweigh the bad by a long shot.

I walked through the halls towards my locker. I picked up my books and headed to class. The periods went by quickly and it was now time for lunch. I wasn't up to eating in a room of gossip spreading freaks. I had no choice; with my head held high- not to high, starring at the ceiling is no fun- I pushed opened the door and nothing happened. I took a seat at a random table. The cafeteria looked exactly like it always did.

To put it in one word, the café looked _boring. _

Worse then before, all the smiling faces, the sneer on Laurens ewwey face and Jessica's over flirtatious behaviour and Mike's desperate looks at Alice. It was sad really.

Rethinking what I just thought made me feel so depressed. _When did I turn into such a Goth. _I guess thinking someone close has died can do that to you.

I didn't care for the rest of the day, I left the café and checked for a way to contact Souzan. I searched my bag and pulled out a button it had the Xmen logo on it and 'press in case of emergencies'. I pushed down on the middle and waited. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes. The bell had rung so only a few people were in the halls. I waited; there was nothing else to think about.

A loud smacking noise echoed around me. I looked up startled, only to be grossed out by what I saw. In the empty classroom across from where I stood was a couple making out loudly. I wasn't mistaken, I knew that copper hair anywhere. The question was, _Who was he kissing?_ Unfortunately I got my answer.

"Oh Eddie" Her nasally voice said. It was none other then Lauren. The resident slut- who knew _Eddie _was that desperate.

"Don't call me that" He growled at her. Scraps of fabric flew behind him

A soft pop drew my attention back to my surroundings, Gemini appeared with a smile on her face. Beside her was the blue guy- after he left last time I remembered his name- Nightcrawler, he nodded a hello. She was going speak but I signalled for her to stay silent. She waved with enthusiasm. I pointed to the classroom, her expression changed rather quickly to one of disgust. She turned back to me and mouthed 'Isn't he the douche you dated'. I nodded.

'_Aren't you going to do anything about it?' _She whispered. 'Yeah might as well' I mouthed back. Walking up to the door I cleared my throat loudly. They looked up surprised.

"I didn't know you were that desperate for attention…. I'm sure Tanya would have been better company" I said solemnly with a hint of pity and sarcasm.

"One mistake on your part and bye bye Lauren. I'm sure the Wolves would love to shove your head on a stake and dance around the fire" I said humorusly.

"Oh and Lauren I'll be at your funeral" I said, she looked confused.

Nightcrawler took my hand and we disappeared. We arrived in the DiVinchi house. People were scurrying around in a happy panic. Nightcrawler went off on to do his business and Gemini multiplied and carried herself out.

"I can't believe it" One of the little kids said.

"I told you she was awesomer then you thought" Another said

"We still have a chance" Logan said as he went down the stairs

Souzan showed up and ended my confusion.

"Come on, you won't believe it"

"Believe what" I asked

"We sent some X-men back to Strykers place to make sure all evidence was gone. Then this one guy sensed a body and he carried it back to the jet. I guess he didn't know who it was until he got back here. It turns out they found Professor Jean !" She squeaked

"Is she alive and breathing" I asked. She nodded and led me down to where she was.

Turns out that the nagging feeling was right. Maybe I shouldn't second guess myself anymore and just trust my instincts.

----

It was almost midnight and I was ready for bed. I was staying at the DiVinchis-

place with Charlies permission of course- when Souzan dragged me out of the room. She led me a little bit through the forest. I was about to ask when she covered my mouth.

"Listen" She said and I did.

"We don't need no water, let the mother** burn! BURN! BURN!!"

In the distance I could hear some chanting and I could smell the smoke too.

Now I could add that to my list.

Number Four- Edward did something and might of killed Lauren (man I hope so). The wolves retaliate and the rest of the Cullens move to some rainy foreign country.

Now alls well in the little town of Forks.

They say all is fair in love and war but this wasn't love or war. Edward did something stupid and karma bit his ass (or well head in this case). I don't feel that bad though, maybe a little. We had our history but it's all in the past, time to move on and I think I'm finally ready to.

** The End :) **

**---**

** I know, I'm sad its over too..**

** Did you love it? Hate it? Review please!**

I might have a short sequel up but it depends.


End file.
